<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love A Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader| by Werewolflover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250990">Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love A Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover'>Werewolflover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/pseuds/Werewolflover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay So I'm Lazy So Don't Even Start Reading This. |Actual Description: How Is It Possible To Like Somebody, But You Can't Date? Well, Just Ask Bucky Buchanan He Is In Love With A Werewolf, He Didn't Know She Existed Until They Barged Into The School. Meet Willa Lykensen, The Alpha Werewolf, She Knows That She Needs A Mate, Or She Might Get Really Sick (Made That Up). When Two Hearts Combine, We Can't Say They'll Fall In Love! 💜💚💖💛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Buchanan/ Willa Lykensen, Wyatt Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wynter Barkowitz/Original Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Even Read |Actual Title: True Love Story Of A Werewolf And A Cheerleader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Stories 🧟💚💗</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "We Don't Know You? So What Do You Want?"/ Willa And Wyatt's Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>I Was Getting Some Votes Since I Was Running For President When I Saw Zed had The Same Amount Votes As Me! We both Turned Our Heads To See That Ten Votes Were Still Not Included. The Werewolves' Votes! If I Win Those, I'll Be President, Woah! They Look So Different. Zed Had Already Began Talking to them. "We Don't Know You? So What Do You Want?" A Wolf (Vivian) Said.  " I'm  Zed And I'm Running For School President," He Said. "And That Affects Us How?" Another Wolf ( Rachel) Asked " I Was Wondering Would You Like TO Vote For Me," He Said. "And Why  Would We Do That?" Another (Samantha)  Asked, "I'm trying To Make Seabrook A Place That Will Start Accepting Werewolves And Zombies," He Said, Obviously Annoyed. "Listen, Cause I'm Only Going To Say This Once; Our Pack Is Our Pack, We Don't Need Anybody Else," Another Wolf (Wynter) Said. "We Don't Need You, We Came For Something Important And As Soon As We Find It, We're Leaving," A Boy Wolf (Timothee) Said. "Hello! I Couldn't Help But See How Well This Conversation Is Going!" I Said. "Let Me Guess, You Want Us To Vote You For President As Well, Don't Count On It, Both Of You," A Wolf ( Alex) Said. "Why not?" I asked. "We Just Don't, Ask The Twins If U Don't Believe Us" Another ( Laurent) Said, Who Are The Twins?" I asked. "Willa And Wyatt" Another (Carol) Said, "Huh?" Two Voices (Willa, Wyatt) Asked. "Don't Mind If They Space Out, They Do It A Lot Since They- Oh I've Said Too Much!" Wynter Said. "Since They What?" I Asked, So Intrigued By This Conversation   " Swore On A Pack Secret, None Of Are Allowed To Tell" Carol Said. "Well, Why Not?" Zed Asked. "Willa Is The Alpha, And We Aren't Supposed To Tell You Any Info Other Than that, She Doesn't Like To Talk About It, Neither Does Wyatt, So Don't Go Asking Them!" Wynter Said I Nodded And So Did Zed. But I Didn't Know Stacey Was behind Us The Whole Time. I Began To Walk Away, Strangely Even More Interested In Those Mysterious Wolves. Zed And I Talked All The Way Home, Even Though We're Rivals, We Had The Right To Talk To Each other. Little Did We Know What Stacey Had In Mind...</p><p> Stacey's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School With My Awesome Friends: Tracey, J.C., And Lacey. "Okay, So There Are Werewolves Now?" Tracey Asked "Yep, They Just Arrived," I Said. Then I Shared The Info I Got From Overhearing Bucky And The Wolves. "Oooh, Let's Ask Them, They'll Be Sure To Answer" J.C. Said. Yeah, I Thought At School I Saw Vivian And Willa Skipping Class. " I'm Telling," I Said Softly. "You Wouldn't Dare," Vivian Said "Fine, But I Wanna Speak With Willa, ALONE," I Said. "I'm Gone" Vivian Said. "So, Willa, Why Do You Zone Out A Lot?" I Asked, Lacey Was Giving Me A Thumbs Up. "Huh?" She Asked. I Repeated My Question. "Ummm, Why DO You Wanna Know?" She Asked. " I Overheard Bucky And Your Pack, He Might've Promised Not To Ask, But I Am Asking Right Now," I Said.</p><p>(A/N: Willa And Wyatt Aren't Actually Spacing Out, They're Having Flash Backs)</p><p>Willa's Pov</p><p>Why Is She Requesting This Of Me?, It's Private! "Ummm... Uhhh... I Can't Tell You!" I Said Backing Up. " you will tell me!" She Yelled. Forget Backing Away, I Ran away! I Bumped Into Wyatt. "Brother, Are You Okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm great," He Said Hugging Me. "Willa, What's Wrong?" The Male Cheerleader Asked. " Yeah, I'm FIne!" I Said. Okay, SO Here's Why I Keep Spacing Out, My Parents Were Killed, And Me And Wyatt Got Kidnapped By A Witch, And We Watched Our Parents Die, And Up until we Were 5, We Were Ms. Becky Witch's Servants. Then Rachel (She's 19, So She Was 9 When It Happened) Saved Us By Killing The Witch. And Now We Have Flashbacks Of The First 5 Years, And Not When She Saved Us. We Remember All The Bad Things That Happened TO Us, And We Space Out At Any Random Time, We Don't Even Eat most of The Time, We Can't Seem TO Think Straight When We Space Out. We Try To Control It But It's Not A Feeling, It's Command. It Just Happens And Me And Wyatt Can't Stop It. We Just Deal With It, It Passes After 5 Minutes So... Yeah, That's Why. "Willa, Wyatt, If I Might Ask, Why Do You Space Out?" Zed Asked. "Okay, SO Here's Why I Keep Spacing Out, My Parents Were Killed, And Me And Wyatt Got Kidnapped By A Witch, And We Watched Our Parents Die, And Up until we Were 5, We Were Ms. Becky Witch's Servants. Then Rachel (She's 19, So She Was 9 When It Happened) Saved Us By Killing The Witch. And Now We Have Flashbacks Of The First 5 Years, And Not When She Saved Us. We Remember All The Bad Things That Happened TO Us, And We Space Out At Any Random Time, We Don't Even Eat most of The Time, We Can't Seem TO Think Straight When We Space Out. We Try To Control It But It's Not A Feeling, It's Command. It Just Happens And Me And Wyatt Can't Stop It. We Just Deal With It, It Passes After 5 Minutes So... Yeah, That's Why." I Said, Repeating My narration in The Exact Same Wording. (A/N: Don't Freak Out If You See It Twice!) I Sat Down, Trying To Have Some Understanding, Why Did I Answer? Why Did Humans Have To Steal The Moonstone? So Many Questions, And They All Start With Why? "Well, Now You Know," I Said. I Cannot Believe I Just Did That! "Well, That Was, That Was So... What Happened?"  Addison Asked. "None Of Your Concern," Wyatt Said "They Died And It's All My Fault," I Said.  4-Year-Old Me Was Taking My Last Test To Become Alpha. I Had Wandered off Deeper Into The Forest. I Wanted To Hunt Down A Deer Or Something Like That. It Was At That Moment I Realized That I Was Lost! I Ran Around The Forest until I Made It -My Arm."Hello Litlle Girl" She Said. I Fought To Get Out Her Grip. And The Most Unthinkable Thing Happened. My Dad Leaped Out of Nowhere And Killed Her! And Her Friend Killed My Dad. I Took Off Running "MOM! MOM!" I Screamed "What Is It?' She Asked. "Get The Pack, Dad Was Killed," I Said. So Many Thoughts Running Through My Four-Year-Old brain. It Was All My Fault!. Then The Flashback Ended. How Could I Be So Reckless?! "Willa You Spaced Out" Vivian Said "So Sorry Guys" I Said Looking At The Ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bucky Realizes He's Falling For A Werewolf/ Willa Needs To Find A Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just What the Title Is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking Home With The ACEYS When A Familiar Sight Caught My Eye. Willa Looked Like She Was Spacing Out. She Was Just Standing There. I Noticed That Wyatt Was Trying To Get Her Attention. "Huh?" She asked him "Let's Go," He Said. I Caught Myself  Staring At Her Body. She Looks Hot. She Also Looks Sick. Is She Okay? "Come On Bucky" Stacey Said. " Oh Sorry Guys, I Was Lost In Thought," I Said. We Walked Until I Got To My House. "Goodbye ACEYS, See You Tomorrow," I Called. As Soon As They Were Out Of Sight I Sat Down In My Room. I Waited For Addison To get home. (Since They both Bought A House Together) I Took A Nap And Ate Some Popcorn. Soon Addison Came Home With Groceries. "Addy,  I Would've Gone Shopping," I Said. "I Wanted  To Knock It Out Of The Way This Month," She Said. I Went Into My Room And sat Down. I Then Realized That I Had Dreamed About Willa. Do I Like Her? Maybe I Do. I Love Her personality. Oh Well, I Should Sleep On it.  </p><p>Willa's Pov</p><p> Me And Wyatt Walked Over To Our Grandma, Wendy. "Hey pups" She Sounded Worried. "Hey, Grandma." We Said. "Umm, Willa Can I Talk With U For A Sec?" She Asked Me. "Sure!" I Said. I Followed Her Into Her Bedroom. She Sat Down On Her Bed. I Sat Down On Her Black Chair. "Willa, You Look Sick, DO You Feel Fine?"  She Asked. "Yes, Grandma *Cough* I'm Fine". "Willa You Need To Find A Mate," My Grandma Said. "Okay Grandma," I Said Walking Over To My Room. I Fell Asleep And Mentally Prepared My Self For Mate Matching. I Had  To Mate With A Human, But Who?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp! Second Chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grandma Wendy Tried To Find Willa A Mate/ Bucky Tells Addison/"Who Would Want Willa?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the Title Again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School With Addison When I Saw A Sign That Read 'We Are On The Hunt For The Alpha Werewolf. If You Can Bring  Her To Us You Will Be Paid.'  "Who Would Want Willa?" Addison Asked Me. "I Don't Know," I Said. We Walked In Silence For A While Until I Said Something "Addison, I Like Willa, As More Than A Friend, What Should I Do?" I Asked Her. "Ummm, Well You Tell Her." She Said. "Why Would I DO That?" I Asked Her. "Are You Afraid Of Being Rejected?" She Asked Me. "Yep." I Said. "Class Today Willa Will Not Be Joining Us, As She Has Important Pack Things To Do!" Mr. Jones (Our Math Teacher) Said. Aw Man! Now, How Can I Tell Her? I Walked To My Locker Cause I Forgot My Math Book When I heard Some Kids(A/N: Let's Give Them Some Names... Nate And Luther) Talking About The Sign I Saw Earlier. "That Sign We Put Up Should Show How None Of Her Pack Is Loyal To Her" Luther Said To His Friend. "Correction, You Put It Up, And I Think We Should Take It Down" Nate Said ( A/N: Luther's FC Is Jedidah Goodacre, And Nate's Face Claim Is Ross Lynch) "Why Would We?" Luther Asked Him. "You're Not Actually Going Pay Anybody For A Werewolf, If The Whole Pack Turns Her In Your Going To Keep Them All As Pets, So I Told Them In Advance Not To Turn Her In If They See The Sign. Although I Wished I Had Asked Wynter To Be My Girlfriend" Nate Said ( A/N: Oh Yeah! I Smell A Second Book In The Series, Now If We Can 8 More....). I Walked Over To Them "So Luther, You Put Up Those Signs Why?" I Asked Him. Me And Nate Were Both Unaware That Wynter And Mrs. Lee Were Standing Behind Us. "Cause I Can And Because I Will," He Said Pushing Me. "And You Like Wynter?" I Asked Nate."Yes, I Do, She's A Cross Between Sweet And Sour, Just The Type Of Girl I Want" Nate Said Smiling. "LUTHER! DETENTION" Mrs. Lee Yelled. We All Turned Around And I Swear I Saw Nate's Face Turn Red. (A/N: And I oop I Smell A Ship Coming On!!!) I Walked Back To Math And Caught Up With The Class very Quickly. I Feel Sorta Bad That Luther Got Detention But Hey I Saved Willa So I Feel Great.</p><p>Grandma Wendy's Pov</p><p>I Paced The Floor. These Meetings Were Important If Willa Was To Ever Get A Mate. I Had Just Interviewed 20 Humans And 13 Werewolves And None Of Them Were Right For My Grandbaby. I Mean Willa Was A Young Alpha, She Still Has Special After School Training. She Still Has Mate Finding To Do Each Year. She Is Only 15 And The Loss Of Her Parents And Working For A Witch For A Whole Year Was Putting More Pressure On Her, For Her To Be The Best That She Can Be. I Was Worried When She Came Home Yesterday Looking Sick. Well Here Comes A Zombie, First One Huh. "Hello Mrs. Wendy, I Am Here For The Mate Thing" His Voice Sounded Like He Was Going To Hurt Her. "Oh! Sorry, That's Canceled!" I Said Pushing him Out. When Am I Ever Going To Find Her A Mate?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Have No Notes On this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Moment We've(Mainly Me) All Been Waiting For: Bucky Admits His Feelings/ They get together🎉🎉🎉💖✨🎈🎆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Have No Summary At This Point</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>So Today I Am Going To Do It! I'm Going To Admit My Feelings For Willa! I've Slept On And Wrote A Lot of Notes For The Past 3 Months! But I Ended Up Winning The Election (A/N: I Forgot To Mention That In The Second Chapter). But What If She Rejects Me? What Will I Do? I'll Be Crushed! I Love Her So Much! What Will I Do? Who Will I Love? I Paced The Floor until Addison Walked Down Stairs. "Dude, Why Are You Pacing The Floor?" Addison Asked Me "Today I'm Going To Finally Do It, I'm Going To Tell Willa I Love Her." I Said. "Okay... Well, We Have School Let's Go Cuz" She Said. I Followed Until I Saw The ACEYs "Gotta Go Snowball" I Said. I Walked Over To Them. "Bucky, Hello!" Stacey Said. "Hello, Stacey," I Said We Walked To Class, Ugh! I Don't Have This Class With Willa! I Waited For This Class To Be Over. Oh Good! An Assembly To Properly Welcome The Werewolves. I Paced The Floor. I Was Expected To Sit Next To Willa The Whole Assembly! I Noticed She Wasn't In Her Seat.  So I Snuck out While Ms.Lee Was Blabbing Her Mouth To The School. I Walked Towards The Science Class Room When I Heard Sounds Coming From The Vent. I Sat Down Next To It. "Willa, Why Are You Hiding In The Air Vents?" I asked. "No Reason.." She Said. "Then Come Out," I Said. " I Don't Want To, I Just Don't!" She Whispered, Acting As If Somebody Was Coming. "Willa, The Whole School Is In The Assembly," I Convinced Her. "Bucky, I Don't Wanna Go To That Assembly *Cough* I Don't Wanna Go At All," She Responded, Coughing. "Willa, Can I Ask You Something?" I Asked Her. "Sure, Anything," She Said. "Do You Like Anybody?" I Asked Her. "Maybe, Depends If He Likes Me Back..." She Said. "Well, Who Is He?" I Asked Her. " His Name Is Well, I Kinda Don't Wanna Tell," She Said. " Do You Like Anybody?" She added. "Yes, I Like You, But I Know You Don't Like Me Back." I Blurted, Blushing. "Now I Can Tell You His Name, It Was Your Name, I've Just For Some Reason Always Liked You."  She Admitted. "Oh! Well, Do You Wanna Be My girlfriend?" I Asked Her. " I Don't See Why *Cough* Not," She Said. "Willa, Why Are You Coughing?" I Asked Her. "Well, If I Don't Get out of This Air Vent, I Might Get Sick, And If I Don't Tell My Grandma That I Found My Mate I Might Die!" She Exclaimed. "Willa, We Can Go Straight To Your Grandma And Miss The Assembly," I Said, I Would Stop At Nothing To Make Sure She Is Okay. "Okay, Let's Go!" She Said Climbing Out of The Vent. "Well, First We've Gotta Distract The ACEYS, They're In The Science Room Cause I Was Looking For You In There," I Said. She locked The Door. "But Don't They have The-" "Here Are Their Keys!" She Said. "How Did You?" I Asked Her. "I Did It While You Were Talking" She Answered, Smiling. As Soon As We Got To The Den, We Were Met With A Surprise. "Well If It Isn't K.C., Still Mad I Cut You From The ACEYS?" (A/N: K.C.'s Face Claim Is Maia Mitchell) I Asked Her. "You Think I'm happy?!" She Yelled At me. "Hey! Leave Him Alone!" Willa Said To K.C. "Awww! Who Is This??" K.C. Asked Me. "Willa Jade Lykensen, His Girlfriend" She Answered K.C. "So Cute," K.C. Said Mockingly. "Listen, You May Mock Me All You Want, But You Will Not Mock Willa!" I Said Poking K.C.'s Chest. "Why Can't I Mock Willa? She Seems Cool With It." K.C. Whispered, Laughing. "Bucky, Don't Waste Your Time, I Have To Go Talk To grandma" Willa Whispered To Me. (A/N: Grandma Wendy's Face Claim Is Keesha Sharp) "Okay, You Go Talk To Your Grandma," I Said Glaring At K.C. (Time Skip 20 minutes Later) Willa Came Back Looking Better Than Ever. "She Said That You're My Mate! Now We Are Officially Dating" She Whispered To me. I Walked Away From K.C. And Decided To Take Willa Out For Froyo. (Well! THEY GOT TOGETHER, I'VE WAITED FOREVER TO WRITE THIS STORY!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Have No Notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So Today's The Day Huh/ K.C.'s Revenge(Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K.C.'s Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School, I Had To Get Revenge On Bucky! Wait, That Stupid Girl Has All His Attention! What If I Took Her Out Of His life? How Can I? Somehow I Will, Just Trust Me. Well, Now For My First Class. "Please Find Your Partner's Name Up On The Board, This Will Be Your Partner For The Next 2 Semesters." Mr. Anderson (Social Studies Teacher) Said.  I Looked And Saw Willa Was My Partner.  Oh, this Is Going To Be Good! "Hello! So What Should We Do Our Project on?" Willa Asked Me. "Why Not Werewolves?" I Said.  I Noticed She Was Feeling A Little Uneasy When I Said Werewolves. "Sure, Let's Do Werewolves" She Finally Said. "Okay, Where Should We meet?" I Asked Her. "Your House," She Said. "Why not Yours?" I Asked Her "No Thank You, My Grandma Won't Let Me Have Guest Over, Unless She's Approved Of Them," She Told Me.  "Well, My house, 3:00 Okay?" I Asked Her. "Yeah Sure," She Said. Instead Of Getting Rid Of Her, I'll Use Her For Everything. She Is My Partner In Every Class! </p><p> Bucky's Pov</p><p>I Waited For Willa Outside Of School For Lunch. "Hey, Bucky!" Willa Said Hugging Me. "Hello, Willa," I Said Hugging Her Back "Well, Let's Go!" I Said. We Walked In Silence For A While Until She Asked Me How-To Stand Up To Somebody Who Forces You To DO Stuff "Well... You Just Say No" I Said To Her. "Okay," She Said Kissing My Cheek.  We Walked To The Restaurant And Got Some Chicken (For Her) I Just Got Myself A Salad. We Ate And Then My Timer Rang. "We've Gotta Get Back To School, "I Said. We Took Our Food To Go And Walked To School. As Soon As We Got Inside, The Bell Rang. "Well, Gotta Get To Science," She Said Kissing My Cheek.  I Waled into my math class and saw the words TEST TODAY, So today's The Day, Huh? "Take The Test, Don't  Show Any Answers," The Teacher (Mr. Jones) Said. I Finished The Test And Handed It In. "You May Be Excused." He Told Me. I Walked Out Of The Class To Finish My Food. As I Was Walking To A Trash Can, I Heard Crying In The Air Vent. "Willa, Are You okay?" I Asked Her. "No! I Hate This School! I Hate It!" She Said. "What's Wrong Love?" I Asked Her.  "It's Nothing Important" She Whispered Sniffling. "Anybody Who Hurts My Girlfriend In Any Form Of Way, Will Be Hurt, Willa, This Is Important!" I Whisper-Yelled "It Was Nothing, Just Somebody Saying That I'm A Monster Who Will Never Be Accepted" She Muttered. "Who?" I Asked, My Anger Filling My Body. "Tracey" She Whispered, Sniffling. "He'll Pay, Don't Worry Baby!" I Whispered Calming Her Down.  I Walked Over To Tracey. "Excuse Me, But Why Are  You Being mean To My Girlfriend?" I Asked Him. "Oh! You Mean The Stupid Werewolf? OhYeah, She Didn't Do My Homework So I Get The Right To be Mean To Her" He Said. "THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK, YOU COULD'VE DONE IT YOUR SELF! YOUR BEING FREAKING LAZY" I Yelled Kicking Him In The Uprights. "Oww!" He Whispered. "That's For Hurting Willa," I Said Angryliy (A/N: Sorry, I Just Honestly Love An Overprotective  Man, Especially Bucky)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Willa And Wyatt's Backstory 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wynter's Pov</p><p> I Was Walking Home From School When Zed Walked Over To Me. "Hey Zed, How Are You?" I Asked Him. "What Can You Tell Me About Willa And Wyatt's Backstory?" He Asked Me. "I Promised I Wouldn't Tell Anything Else," I Told Him. He Told Me That He HasGet that Information Or Else K.C. Will Force  It Outta Me, He Knows That If I Tell Him He'll Twist The Truth To K.C. And She'll Be Using Empty Threats On Willa And Wyatt. "Okay! Why Didn't You Say That Sooner?" I Asked Him. "I Don't Know Actually" He Answered. "Okay, So You know That Willa And Wyatt's Were Killed And That They Had To Work For A Witch For A Whole Year? Well, Long Before All that, Willa And Wyatt Were playing In A Park Without Adult's Supervision, When A Woman With White Hair (Ursula, Duh) And Tentacles Walked Over To Them. She Had A Girl- Willa And Wyatt Didn't Tell Me Her Name- With Teal Braids(Uma, Duh). She Dropped The Child And Asked Willa And Wyatt To Play With Her. They Agreed And Soon As The Woman Left For Something, The girl Asked Them If They Were Werewolves-Cause She's Always Wanted To Meet Werewolves- And They Said Yes..." (A/N: Switching Pov And Its Flashback Time!!!) </p><p>Uma's Pov</p><p>I Was Waiting For Mommy To Come Back So That I Can Introduce Her To My new Friends. When Mom Came Back She Was Holding Her Hands Behind Her Back. "Hello, Mommy, I Made New Friends Today!" I Cheered. "Good For You, Here You Go Sweetie" She Handed Me A Seahorse Plushie. It Was Teal And Its Name Was 'Uma jr.' "Thank You, Mommy!" I Said Hugging Her. She Walked Over To Willa And Wyatt And Handed Them Two Cat Plushies. "Thank You, Ma'am," Willa Said Hugging Her. "Uma, Sweetie, It's Time To Go Home," She Said. "Aww, Okay! bye Willa, Bye Wyatt!" I Screamed "Bye Uma!" Wyatt Yelled. (Back In The Future Still Uma's Pov) And That Was The Last Time I Ever Saw Them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Return Of An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Sitting In My Bedroom Looking At My Phone When Wyatt Walked In Holding 2 Items In His Hand. "Hey, Wyatt, What Are You Holding?" I Asked Him. "Two Black Stuffed Cats That I Found In The Basement" He Answered. "Two Black Cats? Well, I'll be! Those Are From Ursula! You Know, The Woman Who Asked Us To Play With Her Daughter." I Said. "Well, I Didn't Know That, I Thought You Forgot," He Said. We Sat In Silence. Soon Wynter Walked Over To The Door. "Hey Guys, This Came In The Mail For You," She Said. Wyatt Grabbed The Door And Tore It Open. It Read: Hello, Willa And Wyatt, If You Are Reading This, I Am Coming For A Visit, But I Have to Do It Today, As The Captain Of The Lost Revenge Pirate Crew; I Have More Work Than Usual. I Also have To Work At My mother's Fish n' Chips, And I Have School In Auradon, So Since Today's My Off Day At The Fish n' Chips Shoppe, I Am Coming For A Visit, Signed Captain Uma💙 So, Uma's Coming To Visit! "Well, You Know What That Means, We Have An Old Friend Returning," I Said To Wyatt. Oh, Snap!  Bucky's Coming Over Today! "Bucky's  Coming Over!" I Whispered. "Well, So Is Eliza!" Wyatt Said. (A/N: I Smell Ship Number 3! Now For 7 More...) "What Do We Do? Today's The Only Day Uma Can Visit!" I Said. "Well, We Can Tell Bucky And Eliza To Leave?" He Recommended. "No, Never!" I Said. Pretty Soon The Awaited Knock Came. "Hello?! Willa! It's Me, Bucky" Yes, I Was Waiting For Him. He's Seriously Improved After We Began Dating. Well, Time To Prepare Myself. "Hello, Bucky! Welcome!" I Said Putting On My Oh-I'm- Not- Waiting-For-An-Old-Friend Voice. "Is Eliza With You?" I Asked Him. "Yeah, Why?" He Asked Me "Wyatt Wanted To Know." I Said, Pulling Them Both In. After 15 Minutes Of Silence, I Heard Another Knock At the Door. Shoot! She's Here! I Ran To The Door, "Uma! I Didn't Know You Were Coming, Okay I Did! I Really Missed You!" I Said, Hugging Uma Tightly. "Willa! I Really Missed You, As Well, Where's Wyatt?" She Said. "He's In The Living Room Trying To Sidetrack Our Other Visitors, Well, He's Trying To Get Them To Leave, You See, We Actually Didn't Have Enough Time To Plan For Your Visit And Well, We Also Didn't Plan To Need A tutor But That's That I Guess. " I Said. "Can I Meet These Other  Visitors?" She Asked Me. " I Don't See Why Not?" I Said. I Looked Around For Wyatt, He's Just Sitting There Listening To Eliza Talk. I Motioned For Him To Come. "Brb," He Said To Eliza. "Hey, Uma! How Are You?" Wyatt Said. "I'm Good, Wyatt, How Are You?" She Asked Him. "Good, Aside from The Fact That I Need A Tutor." He Mumbled.  "Wyatt, Uma Wants To Meet Our Other Visitors," I Said. "Well, I Don't See Why Not!" He Said. "Well, Right This Way!" Wyatt Said Cheerfully. "So, Who Are You?" Bucky Asked Uma. "I'm Captain Uma, But I'm Only Here To Visit Willa And Wyatt, Just For Today." She Said. "So, You Know Her? "  Eliza Asked Wyatt. "It Was A One Day Thing, A One Day Thing That Changed Our Lives Forever, I Think." Wyatt Said, Blushing. "I Am Just A Friend, Nothing More Than That! I Know That You Think It Was more, But We Met When I Was 4, And That Was And The Last Time In 12 Years Since We Saw Each Other," Uma Said Reassuring Eliza. "Anyways, Why Are You Here?" Bucky Asked. "Today's The Only Day She Can Visit, We Really Didn't Know She Was Coming Until We Saw The letter She Sent," I Said AttemptingTo Sorta Put Peace In This Mess. "So, Why Is It Today, When We Have To Tutor You Guys?" Eliza Asked. "I Don't Know, Maybe Because Today's The Exact Day That We Met, And I Took An Off  Day To Visit My Friends? Is That So Wrong? Do You Two Have Trust Issues?" Uma Asked, Trying Not To Laugh. " Why Today Though?" Bucky Asked Me. "Just Because!" I Said. I Felt Like Laughing, Did Bucky Have Trust Issues? "Guys, Let's Just Try To Get Along? Huh? Please?" Wyatt Asked The Group. Why Are Me And Wyatt Trying To Keep The Peace With this Group? At Least they Won't Kill Eachother?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Luther Flirts with Willa(As Part Of K.C.'s Revenge Plan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To Class After Yesterday's Unexplainable Events. I Hated Science, Mainly Because Nobody Else Knows About Me And Bucky Dating (A/N: The Only Ones Who Knew Were Wynter, Wyatt, Eliza, And Addison) And Boys Would Always try And Hit On Me. Oh Well! C'est ça Or That's that! I Walked To My Seat, Expecting This Class To Run Smoothly. But Of Course, Luther Would Always Try To Get me To Go On A Date With Him "For The Last Time, No!" I Said Pushing His Gifts On The Floor. K.C. Walked Into Class. "Hey Willa!" She Said. Why Is She Talking To Me? Oh Well, Ça ne peut pas être aidé Or It Can't Be Helped. "Hi," I Said. Ugh!  I hate Science! Why Do I Have To Take It? I Wish Bucky Was Here, He'd Be Able To Help Me. K.C. Noticed The Gifts On The Floor "Are Those Yours?" She Asked Me. "Nope, Those Aren't Mine, You Want Them?" I Asked Her. "So, They're For You, But You Don't Want Them?" She Asked Me. "Yes! You Want Them?" I Asked Her. "Sure!" She Said. Luther, Of Course, Was Turning Red With  Rage. "Willa, Do You Want To Be Friends?" K.C. Asked Me. "Yeah, Sure," I Said.  "Okay Class, I'll Pick Your Partners From This Hat, And That's The Person You'll Work With On This Project." Mrs.  Escalante Said. "And Finally, Luther And Willa!" She Said Wait! Did I Hear That Right?! I Have To Work With Him?! Ugh! Why????? "Hello, Babe," He Said In A Southern Accent. "Drop The Accent," I Said Punching His Arm. "Well, Yeesh, Calm Down, Let's Get Started." He Said. I Was Busy Doing Work When I Felt A Cold Hand On My Back. "Come On, You Know  You Belong With Me." He Said. " Get your Hands Off Me, And Help me Work, I'm Not Doing This By Myself" I Growled. I Noticed His Had Moved Up To My Face. "Listen Here Missy, You And Me Are Going On A Date, Tonight At 7:00 pm," He Said Gripping My Face Tightly. "No! I Refuse To Go Out With You." I Said Flipping Him On The Ground. "WILLA LYKESEN! DETENTION!" Mrs. Escalante Yelled.  Oh Well! I Don't Actually Have To go To Detention. I Climbed Into the Air Vent. I Sat There For Awhile. Pretty Soon I Heard Luther And K.C. Walking By. "My Plan Was Working Until you had To Grab Her Face!" K.C. Said. "Well, Maybe If You Hadn't Wanted To get Revenge On Bucky, I Wouldn't Have Had To Grab Willa's Face And Force Her To Go out With Me!"He Yelled. So, They're Both Just using Me? So They Can Get Revenge On Bucky? Why? "Well, Listen, I Can Try Again Tomorrow, We Still Have To Do Our Project At My House," He Said. Ugh! Forgot About That Project. I Just Sat There Until They Left. "Willa! You Were Not In Detention! Come out Of Wherever You're Hiding!" Mrs. Lee's Voice Was So Loud. I Stayed Put, It Was better To Make Her Mad, I Wanted To See How Far It Would Go. Before Long, I Was Getting Tired. I Fell Asleep After Sitting There Looking At My Phone. The Time Was 5:30 pm. &lt;2 Hours Later&gt; I Just Woke Up, And Now My Head hurts. Ugh! I Hate Sleeping At School. I Heard Knocking On The Air Vent. "Huh?" I Muttered. "Hello, baby," Bucky's Voice!  "Willa, How Long Have You Been In There?" He Asked Me. " Since 2:30," I Said. "You've Been In There For 5 Hours?" He Asked, Concerned. "Yeah, it Wasn't On The Whole Time, Was it?" I asked. I Didn't Feel So Well, but that Was beside The Point. "Yes, It Was." He Said Opening The Vent. "Come Out Love, We Need To take you Home." "Bucky, I Don't Feel So Good," I Said,  Trying Not To Cough. "Shhh, I Know Love. Let's Go To My House. You Can Sleep there." He Whispered. "Okay, I'll Go," I Said. I Fell Asleep In Bucky's Arms, I Was Really Cold but He Made Me Feel Warmer. "I Love you, Wolfie," He Said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. i will protect him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bucky pov </p><p>i had to help willa out of the air vent and when  she got on her feet then she fell so i picked her   and she was FREEZING </p><p> </p><p>it's okay i got you i said to her and she  nuzzled her head into my neck  for warmth while i walked us home  </p><p> </p><p>at bucky house </p><p>i opened the door  and i sat willa down  on the couch and she was asleep i would have let her sleep but she need to get warmed up  she  might  get sick again so i tried waking her up </p><p> </p><p>wolfie babe come on you have to take a bath i said while going into my hall closet to get her a towel  and up to my room to her drawers to get her some cloths </p><p> </p><p>do i have to  said willa i got back to her sitting up and having her hands run up and down for warmth  </p><p> </p><p>yes you do i gave her the towel and also gave her a kiss  and she walked away to the bathroom </p><p> </p><p>* yes willa knows where it is she been there before and might have left some cloths over there " by accident "  * </p><p> </p><p>i started to work on dinner  as i heard the water running for the bath i decided to make some  soup but i did have to ask addsion cause i don't know how to cook and she was at bree house  for a sleepover  and she told me how to make it </p><p> </p><p>skip 20 min later as i was putting    the plates down on the table neer the fire place  we both had plastic spoons not silver </p><p> </p><p> i felt arms around my waist and look behind me to see willa </p><p> </p><p>i turn around and kissed her i look her up and down  that shirt look  like mine </p><p> </p><p>willa is that my sweat shirt i asked her breaking the kiss </p><p> </p><p>yea it smells like you said willa with her big wolf eyes i just chuckle at how cute she is </p><p> </p><p>now what smells good asked willa  </p><p> </p><p>soup i said while getting on the ground  and dragging her with me  by her hand and giving her bowl </p><p> </p><p>so are you going to tell me why were you in that air vent i asked her while putting my bowl to the side </p><p> </p><p>she stopped eating hers to look up at me but then looked down at her soup and said no  </p><p> </p><p>okay you don't have to if you don't want to  i am not going to force you too i said while putting an arm around her she smiled and ran her claws through my hair soon i fell asleep </p><p> </p><p>willa pov  i was looking at the sleeping bucky he soon put his head in my lap as a pillow  i thought back to what  luther and k.c said  why would they want to use me  is it to get to bucky well if it is they are going to get through me and my pack they started to like bucky now and became protective of him too  i will prortect no matter what or whatever the cost is </p><p> well i hope you enjoy this chapter by : Terrai Jones aka me  but it's by all of us hope you guys will love and like this chapter and stay safe out there guys we got THIS and take it to the TOP</p><p>word count   : 569</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Break-up Chapter (I'm Not Excited For This)/ make Up Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's Pov</p><p> I Was Walking To School, I Still Have Homework To Turn in, I Just Finished It, As Soon As I Got To School, The Bell Rang. I Sat Down In My Seat, When K.C. Walked Over To Me, "Umm, You Should Come to See This, Now," She Said. I Stood Up And Followed Her, As Soon As I Walked Into The Room, I Saw Stacey Kissing My boyfriend. "Bucky?" I Said. "Willa! it's not What It Looks Like!" He Said. "It's Exactly What It Looks Like! If You Don't  Love Me Just Say So!" I Said Running Out. I Sat Down in The Air Vent. I Began To Sing The Song  I Was Writing, Just In Case, This happened. </p><p>"Breath you out, breath you in<br/>You keep coming back to tell me<br/>You're the one who could have been</p><p>In my eyes I see it oh so clear<br/>It was long ago and far away<br/>But it never disappears<br/>I try to put it in the past<br/>Hold on to myself and so look back<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>So let me go just let me fly away<br/>Let me feel the space between us<br/>Growing deeper and much darker every day<br/>Watch me now and I'll be someone new<br/>My heart will be unbroken<br/>It will open up for everyone but you<br/>Even when I cross the line<br/>It's like a lie I've told a thousand times<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>Part of me still believes<br/>When you say you're gonna stick around<br/>And part of me still believes<br/>We can find a way to work it out<br/>But I know that we tried everything we could try<br/>So let's just say goodbye forever<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>When I'm out from under"  I Just Couldn't Believe Him! I Didn't Realize That Somebody heard Me Singing. "Willa, Did you Write That?" K.C. Asked Me. "Yeah, So? He Broke My Heart And Now What Am I Supposed To Do?!" I Sobbed. I Loved Him More Than Anything, More Than My life, And He Crushed My Heart! I Can't Believe Him! Why Would He Do That? Why?? "Willa, I Don't Know How To Say This, But I Paid Stacey To kiss Him, Just So That I Could Get Revenge On Him For Kicking Me Off The ACEYS. I Didn't Know How Much This Would Affect You, I'm So Sorry," She Admitted. "So, You Made Me And Bucky Break Up For Personal Reasons??  Why Would You Do That?! I Loved Him More Than Anything, And You Just had To Go And Ruin It! K.C. I Thought We Were Friends!" I Said Tears Streaming Down My Face. "Willa, I'm Sorry, I Don't Totally Understand You, I Don't, I Didn't Know You Loved Him, I Didn't Know That He Meant So Much To You! I Also Don't Totally Understand Friendships, I've Always Had Fake Friends, I've never Understood You Entirely, I Don't Understand Everything About You." She Said. "K.C., I Only Ever Had Wyatt And My Pack, Bucky Made me Feel Something I Haven't Felt For 11Years, He made Me Feel Loved, He Made Me Feel Special, he Made Me Feel Like I Was Important!" I Shouted, I Felt So Angry! What Was Wrong With me? I Started Crying Again. "What Do You Mean?" She Asked Me. "What Do You Care? Go And Finish Your Perfect Little Plan!" I Said, Wiping The Tears From My Eyes. I Sat Down For 2 Hours before I Heard Bucky's Voice "Willa? Wolfie? Where Are You?"  "In The Air Vent," I Said, Did I Really Wanna Talk To Him? Maybe So. "K.C. Told Me The Truth, She Told Me Everything," He Said. I Climbed Out Of The Vent. "She Did?" I Asked Him. "Willa, She Told Me Things I Didn't Know About You, I Guess I Also Don't Fully Understand  You." He Said. Tears Filled My Eyes, I Couldn't Believe What I Was Hearing! "Willa, I Still Love You, And If It's Okay, I'd Like To Get back Together With You." He Said. "I'd Like That," I Said.<br/>A/N:  To be honest, I Cried Writing This Chapter, I Just Hope You Guys Don't Hate me For It.<br/>Song: Out From Under, By JoannaWilla's Pov</p><p> I Was Walking To School, I Still Have Homework To Turn in, I Just Finished It, As Soon As I Got To School, The Bell Rang. I Sat Down In My Seat, When K.C. Walked Over To Me, "Umm, You Should Come to See This, Now," She Said. I Stood Up And Followed Her, As Soon As I Walked Into The Room, I Saw Stacey Kissing My boyfriend. "Bucky?" I Said. "Willa! it's not What It Looks Like!" He Said. "It's Exactly What It Looks Like! If You Don't  Love Me Just Say So!" I Said Running Out. I Sat Down in The Air Vent. I Began To Sing The Song  I Was Writing, Just In Case, This happened. </p><p>"Breath you out, breath you in<br/>You keep coming back to tell me<br/>You're the one who could have been</p><p>In my eyes I see it oh so clear<br/>It was long ago and far away<br/>But it never disappears<br/>I try to put it in the past<br/>Hold on to myself and so look back<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>So let me go just let me fly away<br/>Let me feel the space between us<br/>Growing deeper and much darker every day<br/>Watch me now and I'll be someone new<br/>My heart will be unbroken<br/>It will open up for everyone but you<br/>Even when I cross the line<br/>It's like a lie I've told a thousand times<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>Part of me still believes<br/>When you say you're gonna stick around<br/>And part of me still believes<br/>We can find a way to work it out<br/>But I know that we tried everything we could try<br/>So let's just say goodbye forever<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>When I'm out from under"  I Just Couldn't Believe Him! I Didn't Realize That Somebody heard Me Singing. "Willa, Did you Write That?" K.C. Asked Me. "Yeah, So? He Broke My Heart And Now What Am I Supposed To Do?!" I Sobbed. I Loved Him More Than Anything, More Than My life, And He Crushed My Heart! I Can't Believe Him! Why Would He Do That? Why?? "Willa, I Don't Know How To Say This, But I Paid Stacey To kiss Him, Just So That I Could Get Revenge On Him For Kicking Me Off The ACEYS. I Didn't Know How Much This Would Affect You, I'm So Sorry," She Admitted. "So, You Made Me And Bucky Break Up For Personal Reasons??  Why Would You Do That?! I Loved Him More Than Anything, And You Just had To Go And Ruin It! K.C. I Thought We Were Friends!" I Said Tears Streaming Down My Face. "Willa, I'm Sorry, I Don't Totally Understand You, I Don't, I Didn't Know You Loved Him, I Didn't Know That He Meant So Much To You! I Also Don't Totally Understand Friendships, I've Always Had Fake Friends, I've never Understood You Entirely, I Don't Understand Everything About You." She Said. "K.C., I Only Ever Had Wyatt And My Pack, Bucky Made me Feel Something I Haven't Felt For 11Years, He made Me Feel Loved, He Made Me Feel Special, he Made Me Feel Like I Was Important!" I Shouted, I Felt So Angry! What Was Wrong With me? I Started Crying Again. "What Do You Mean?" She Asked Me. "What Do You Care? Go And Finish Your Perfect Little Plan!" I Said, Wiping The Tears From My Eyes. I Sat Down For 2 Hours before I Heard Bucky's Voice "Willa? Wolfie? Where Are You?"  "In The Air Vent," I Said, Did I Really Wanna Talk To Him? Maybe So. "K.C. Told Me The Truth, She Told Me Everything," He Said. I Climbed Out Of The Vent. "She Did?" I Asked Him. "Willa, She Told Me Things I Didn't Know About You, I Guess I Also Don't Fully Understand  You." He Said. Tears Filled My Eyes, I Couldn't Believe What I Was Hearing! "Willa, I Still Love You, And If It's Okay, I'd Like To Get back Together With You." He Said. "I'd Like That," I Said.<br/>A/N:  To be honest, I Cried Writing This Chapter, I Just Hope You Guys Don't Hate me For It.<br/>Song: Out From Under, By Joanna</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Where Were You Uma?"/ Harry And Gil Meet Willa And Wyatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma's Pov</p><p>I Was Just Now Arriving In Auradon, I Had Missed Approximately 3 Days Just Traveling Back, Oh Well, I At least Got To See My Old Friends! I Was Walking To My Dorm When Mal Walked Over To Me. "Oh, Uma, Welcome Back! Before You Go To Fairy Godmother, You Missed 3 Days Just Coming Back, Did Something Happen?" Mal Was Talking So Fast. "Okay, Just Let Me Put My Stuff Down, And Then I'll Go See Fairy Godmother. I Promise," I Said Unlocking My Dorm. I Stepped Inside. As Soon As I Put My Sword And Hat Down, I Followed Mal To The Headmistress' Office. "Hello, Uma! Please Come In!" Fairy Godmother's Cheery Voice, Oh How I Didn't Miss It. "Hello, You Needed Me?" I Asked Her, Stepping Inside. "Yes, You Took Off 1 Day Of School To Go Somewhere, And It Took You 3 Days To Come Back, Where Were You Uma?" She Asked Me, Her Voice Getting More Serious. "I Went To See My old Friends, Since I Really Missed Them, I Sorta Crashed My Car, And The Plane Fell, So I Had To Swim Here, Without A Break, And Then I Finally Arrive And Dry Off, Only To Be Called Here! Anything Else!?" I Asked Her, Anger Filling My body Slowly Leaving. "Who Said You Could Talk To Me Like That?" She Asked. "I'unno, I'm Just Learning To Speak For Myself! What Could You Possibly Think?! I'll Talk To You However I Want To!" I Burst, Now The Dam Was Open, It Was To Late To Close It "Uma! That Is Not How You Address Me, Your Friends Will Hear of This!" She Yelled. I Forgot Harry And Gil Were Older, I Just Really Missed Willa And Wyatt. Anyways So Harry And Gil Decided That I Took Them To See Willa And Wyatt, Since They Knew My Opinions Came From Being Around Them, Oh Sure, Act Out In Front of A Very Fat Woman And Your Friends Are To Blame, Okay, Maybe Willa And Wyatt Are To Blame, But How They Handled The Big Situations Life Threw At Them Like Losing Their Parents, Working For A Witch For A Whole year, Losing Their Moonstone, Just So Much Stuff Was Thrown At Willa And Wyatt, I Wonder How They Hold Up With This. "Guys, I Don't Think That's Necessary" I Tried To Stop Them. They Just Insisted. "Well, Good Luck, Cause I'm Not Telling You Where They Live," I Said. "As Your Punishment, You Have To Tell Us Where They Live," Gil Said. Was I Actually Going To?  I Had No Choice.</p><p>Willa's Pov</p><p> After Getting Back Together With Bucky, My Life Has Sorta Been better, I Mean K.C.'s Still Trying To Get Revenge On Bucky, For Personal Reasons. I Was Walking Home To The Den, I Saw Uma With Two Strangers, One Had Blonde Hair And A Sword, And One Had Black Hair, A Hook, And A Sword. "Hello, Uma!" I Said. "Hey, Willa! How Are You?" She Asked Me. "I'm Good! How Are You?" I asked. Okay, Maybe I Was Lying, I Was Not Feeling Good, I Was Feeling Confused, A little mad, And A little Happy, So I Was Feeling Mixed Feelings. "I'm Good," She Said. "Who, Who Are They??" I Asked Her. "Oh Them?! These Are My Pirates; Harry And Gil." She Said. "That Explains The Silver," I Muttered. "Anyways, Why Are They Here? Don't They Realize They're On Werewolf Turf?" "Yes, Willa, They're very Aware Of That, I Hope" She Muttered, "Well, I've Gotta Go..." I Said. But Hook Boy Grabbed My Arm. "Let Me Go!!!" I Said Squirming In His Grip. "Not Until You Explain To Us Why Uma Is Acting The Way She Is." Harry Said. "Well, That's A Very Long Story, But The Short Version Is Because She Learned About Our Past!" I Said Kicking Him In The Stomach.  I Began To Run To The Den, Okay, So There Were Pirates, As The Alpha, I Have To Warn Wyatt. After I Did, The Forbidden Forest Werewolves Managed To Scare The Crap Out Of The Blonde One. Soon, They Left. "Bye Uma!" I Shouted. "Bye Willa! Bye Wyatt!" She Shouted. And I'm Guessing She's Coming Back Next Year. "Well, Let's Go Back" Wynter Said, Running. We All Raced Back Home. Soon From Running We Feel Fast Asleep. </p><p>(Done!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Who Are You? (Featuring Chandler Kinney As Herself, Pearce Joza As Himself, And Baby Ariel As Herself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler's Pov</p><p> I Woke Up In A Strange Building. Ugh! One Second Ago I Was Talking With Paul, Now I'm Here. "Ugh, My Head Hurts" I Groaned. I Stood Up. I Was Still In My White Jacket, Black Shirt, Camouflage Pants, And Black Shoes, So I Was Okay. But Where Am I? I Walked  Around A Bit Until I Bumped Into A Girl With green Braids "Hello! I'm Zoey, Who Are You?" She Asked Me. "I'm Chandler, Where Am I?" I Asked Her. "You're In Zombietown! I'll Show You Around If You Want. " She Said. "That'll Be nice," I Said. Okay Chandler, Calm Down. "So, Zoey, Do You Have Any Siblings?" I Asked Her. "Yes, An Older brother Zed, Do You Have Any Sibling?" She Asked Me. "I Have 2 Older Brothers, And Boy Are They Irritating!" I Said. "You Have Pretty Earrings! Did It Hurt When You Got Them Pierced? Mines Did" She Asked Me. "Nope, I Got Them Pierced When I Was A Baby, So I Wouldn't Know!" I Said. "Wow, You're Lucky, I Had To Wait To Get Mine Pierced." She Said. After Sometime I Realized Where I Was! I Was In Seabrook! But I Was Chandler, And I Don't Dare Call Her Kingston, She's Actually Zoey! Wow! "So, Tell Me, Zoey, Where Is Zed? I Wanna Meet Him" I Said. "Okay! ZED!" She Shouted To A Tall Green-Haired Boy. "Yes, Zoey?" He Asked Her. "This Is My New Friend Chandler!" She Said. "Who Are You? And Why Are You Talking To My Sister, You're A Stranger, We Don't Know What Harm You're Capable Of." He Said. "Sir, I'm Harmless, I Don't Ever Want To Harm Anybody, I Love People Too Much For That, I Promise I Won't Hurt Zoey," I Said. After Zoey Had Dragged me Off To Eat Froyo, We Bumped Into A Weird Looking Cheerleader. "Hello, Bucky, This Is My New Friend Chandler, How Are You?" Zoey Seems To Handle Conversation To The Point That These People Sorta Know Me. "Hello Chandler, Zoey, I'm Good," He Said.  "What flavor Of Froyo Do You Want?" She Asked Me. "Umm, Orange?" I Said. "Okay! 1 Orange Please!" She Said The Man Who Ran The Froyo Cart. "Okay, 1 Orange, Who is For?" He Asked Her. "My new Friend, Chandler," She Said. After We Got Our Froyo, I Noticed Pearce And Ariel Talking To Zed. "Who Are They?" She Asked Me. "My Friends, Pearce And Ariel, Wanna Go Meet Them?" I Asked Her. "Yes!" She Said. Before I Knew It, She Ram Across The Street And Up To Pearce Pulling On His White Shirt. "Hey Pearce, Hey Ariel!" I Said Walking Over To Them. "Hello, Chandler!" Pearce Said. "Hi! I'm Zoey!" Zoey Said To Ariel. "Hello Zoey, I'm Ariel," She Said. After Like, 5 Minutes The Three Of Us Were Wandering Past The Sign That Said "Forbidden Forest, Enter At Your Own Risk" Okay! Let's Go! After Some Time We Heard Rustling IN The Leaves "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" I Shouted. Pretty Soon A Wolf (Vivian) Showed Up. "Yeesh, Why So Loud?" She Asked Me. "Well, It's Because I Can And I Will," I Said. She Eyed My Clothes And Hair. "You Don't Look Like You belong In Seabrook, Zombietown, Or The Forbidden Forest, Where Are You From?" She Asked Me " Sacramento California," I Said. "Well, I've Never Heard Of Those Places, Where Are They In Seabrook?" She Asked Me. "There Not In Seabrook, There In America, And California Is The State I Was Born In, I Was Born In The Town Sacramento" I Explained "America?" She Asked Me. "Yes, America, Where Dreams Come True, I Wanted To Be An Actor, But I Have To Balance Out My College Life To Act," I Said. Soon We Saw Three Very Familiar Looking Wolves. Willa, Wyatt, And Wynter. "Well, Who's This?" Wynter Asked Pointing To Ariel. "I'm Ariel Martin, But People Call Me Baby Ariel, I'm 19 Years Old, And I Was Born In Pembroke Pines, Flordia, Home Of Disney World And Boy Bands." She Said, "Okay Who's He?" Wyatt Asked. "Well, he's Not Going To Tell You, Wyatt," I Said. "How Do You Know My Name?" He Asked.  Well! What Do You Do When Somebody Asks You That? You Run! So That's What We Did! "Phew! We Outran Them, For Now," I Muttered Gasping For Air. "We'll Be Doomed If We Tell Them That Seabrook Isn't Real, Werewolves Zombies, Addison's White Hair, All A Figment Of Paul Hoen's Imagination! We can't Tell Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, And Zoey That They're Actually Being Played By Milo Manheim, Kylee Russell, James Godfrey, And Kingston Foster. We can't Tell Willa, Wyatt, And Wynter That We Oly Know Their Names because We Play Them In A Movie And That They Don't Actually Exist. We can't Tell-" "Umm Pearce," "Yes?" He Asked Me. "Look Behind You!" Ariel Said. He Slowly Turned Around. "Uhh... Hey guys, You Didn't Hear Anything, Did You?" Pearce Asked The Very Un-Happy Looking Zombies And Werewolves."Got Any More Bright Ideas? Or What?" I Whispered. "Anything Else We Should Know?" Zed Asked Him. "Anyways He Meant To Say That We Can't Tell Addison, Bucky, And Bree That They're Played  By Meg Donnelly, Carla Jeffrey, And Trevor Tordjman" Ariel Said. I Glared At Her. "Oh Well, Look At The Time I Think We Should Run!" I Said Pushing The Other 2 And Running. "YOU TWO IDIOTS, THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!" I Yelled. "Well, They Don't Believe Us!" Pearce Pointed Out. "Well, Maybe They Don't We Don't Know For Sure, But Let's Go Home I Know A Short Cut," I Said Pushing Them. As Soon As We Got To The Shortcut, We Woke  Up! Was It All A Dream? "Was That A Dream?" I Asked Myself. "No, It Wasn't, And Look At Your Phone" Pearce Said. It Was A Text, It Read: hey Chandler! It's me, Zoey! We're Still Friends, But Apparently, Your In Lockdown, According To Mister Know It All Zed, So We Can't Vist Each Other As Often. Bye!-Zoey💚. Oh god! It Wasn't A Dream! It felt Like One Though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The School project That Willa Forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K.C.'s Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School, Still Confused At What ๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα Meant By K.C., I Only Ever Had Wyatt And My Pack, Bucky Made me Feel Something I Haven't Felt For 11 Years. What Was She Talking About? What Ever She Was Talking About, I Was Going To Find Out About It. She Has A Pack, Is She A Werewolf? Maybe, I Have A Silver-plated Ruler In My Back-pack, I'll Test It, And If She Is, I'll Know How To get Of Her, For My Revenge Plan To Go Through.  "Hey, Willa! How Are You?" I Asked Her. "Ow! What Was That?!" She Asked Me. I Pulled Out My Ruler. "Why Would You?!" She Asked Rubbing Her Arm "I Didn't Know, Sorry" I Lied. She Looked At Me Unsure, But Just Shrugged It off. "Anyways, What Research Do You Have On Werewolves?" I Asked Her. I Noticed She Was Looking At The Ground. "Sorry, With All The  Chaos, All I've Had Time For Is Writing Music" She Blushed. "Willa, You'll Fail School, You Can't Let Music Distract You," I Said, Was She Really Going To Fail, I Know Bucky Would Flip If He Saw Her Social Studies, Science, And Math grades. "Anyways, K.C. What Do You have?" She Asked Me. "Well I Have: Werewolves are carnivorous creatures. They require flesh to survive, raw, or cooked. A werewolf must eat meat. If they don't consume fresh food, they will grow weak, go out of control, and eat humans or anything in their way. In their animal form, they prefer raw meat or overcooked meat, Werewolves do not stay in one place they are always on the move; the longest is at most 15 years. Otherwise, they may run the risk of being caught. This is because they are noticed by not aging, and this may cause suspicion among people. After extinction in the 13th century, most werewolves lived in packs controlled by an Alpha. The Alpha is basically the head of a family or pack. Traveling in groups is much safer than living alone because of the threat of vampires. They like to live in countries with less media attention so that they can stay there for a long time, </p><p>Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can withstand superhuman strikes and attacks without any lasting effect or injury. They seem to be unaffected by gunshots, knife wounds, torso impalement, etc. They recover from such attacks almost instantly. The density of their body is strong enough to dent steel and rip a subway car door from its steel hinges without any ailment to the werewolf.<br/>Superhuman Stamina: Werewolves have enhanced stamina which allows them to perform physical activities for a very long period of time without getting worn out or exhausted.<br/>Superhuman Senses: Werewolves possess heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing, inherent in all wolves.<br/>Night Vision: Werewolves can see in total darkness, which allows them to see everything in color and clarity. When they use night vision their eyes glow.<br/>Fangs and Claws: Werewolves have razor-sharp claws and teeth that can slice or bite through human and vampire flesh, wood, and metal. They can use their bite to infect other people with the curse and turn them into werewolves. In some literature, they can also infect people via scratch, <br/>Lie Detection: Werewolves can sense if anyone is lying or untruthful to them. This ability only works on humans and vampires.<br/>Immunity to Vampire Venom: Werewolves are immune to vampires venom. To both, it's paralyzing and contains pain-producing properties, <br/>Pain Transference - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases, <br/>Werewolves' Weaknesses Are: <br/>Arrows: When werewolves are shot with arrows they cannot heal until the arrow is removed and it is extremely painful.<br/>Wolf Aconite (Wolfsbane): Wolf Aconite acts as a poison. It weakens werewolves and their healing factors slow down. In some cases, long term exposure equals death.<br/>Neck: A serious neck injury leads to the death of a werewolf.<br/>Dismemberment: This can be a more efficient way to kill werewolves.<br/>Hemicorporectomy: Cutting a werewolf in half kills them instantly.<br/>Burning: One of the various traditional ways to kill a werewolf was with fire.<br/>Silver: Werewolves are burned by the touch of silver. If silver pierces a werewolf's skin while in wolf form, it will grow weak and revert to its human form.<br/>Decapitation: Werewolves can be killed by decapitation, <br/>Those who were born as werewolves don't reach full 'wolf maturity' until they reach puberty, which is somewhere between the age of 11 and 14. When they reach that point, their body starts to change rapidly, their urges to transform start to show more and more, almost uncontrollably. At this point, they may only be able to partially shift, showing maybe only fur and fangs.</p><p>Just like normal teenagers deal with hormones and changes, werewolves deal with them as well, only they are intensified. The desire to mate, changes in voices, changes in physical size, and of course, the desire to hunt and feed (which can be easily controlled by ones will).</p><p>As soon they become aware of the source and understand to control it, they finally can change completely to a werewolf (both their fural and anthro form), </p><p>Traditionally, sexual intercourse is done for the specific purpose of bringing young ones into the world, and only the alpha male and female have the children in the pack. But, in the world of humans, that is difficult to do, so sexual intercourse (like human nature) is both recreational and for creating offspring.</p><p>When wolves mate, they can do it in any form (anthro, feral or human), though most prefer to do it in human form. And of course, it's as normal as anyone would think it is.</p><p>Just like regular wolves, werewolves have cycles of heat, in which they have a strong desire to mate. This usually happens only with the females, but with most werewolves, the men have cycles of heat too, which occur once a year, usually in the wintertime. This heat cycle normally lasts five to ten days, </p><p>Breeding/Pregnancy</p><p>Females can get pregnant in any form. Just like real wolves, they can have a small litter (usually two or three, but no more than four), which are born human.</p><p>When it comes to the actual birthing process, some find it is best to do it in human or anthro form because of the size of the children. Birthing is painful (especially with multiples) as it is with humans, but werewolves cannot die during childbirth, so the fear of getting pregnant regularly and having large families is eliminated.</p><p>Pregnancy for a female werewolf is shorter than the 9 months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly in the first few years, so the gestation can be as short as 3 months or sometimes longer depending on how many babies the female is carrying.</p><p>If werewolves and humans breed, the werewolf gene can sometimes transfer to the unborn child, but it is rare. This can be dangerous if the female is human. If the child does get the werewolf gene, then her pregnancy will be the 3-month gestation (like a werewolf's), which can harm both the mother and the baby. A human's body isn't equipped for such a quick gestation, so a miscarriage is likely to happen. And also like werewolves, the possibility of having multiples increases, which puts the human mother at even more risk, but it is almost impossible for a human female to successfully birth multiples, </p><p>Children/Pups</p><p>They are loved and adored by all the members of the pack. They are born human and they are raised like normal humans, but still respected and loved like part of the family. They discover the ability to shift later in life (around 3 years of age) but don't reach full wolf maturity until puberty.</p><p>Unlike human children, werewolves grow much faster than humans, in fact, they grow 5 times faster than humans, but slow down when they get to be the size of a toddler. From there, they age normally.</p><p>Even though they aren't the real parents, the entire pack has  a say in how a child is raised,  </p><p>Werewolf packs live in groups together, usually in small rural areas. They can be any number from 4 to up to 100 with a hierarchy. The majority of werewolves live and blend in with normal humans, but they do not separate too far from each other. They have jobs, go to school, pay taxes, and live like normal law-abiding citizens (for the most part). But some packs of werewolves live absolutely traditional, meaning they never shift to their human skin. They live in their feral forms all the time, dwelling in the mountains and forests with real wolves. This practice is long but extinct, but there are still werewolves out there who prefer to avoid the costly lifestyle that comes with being a human.</p><p>Packs are composed of several statuses' of leadership. Alpha male, beta male, the mid-rank, and omega. Each part is significant and important in the success of the pack, </p><p>Differences Between Werewolves and Humans</p><p>Can heal extremely fast</p><p>Cuts, scrapes, and bruises heal within hours, very small cuts such as paper-cuts within minutes</p><p>Large gashes, gunshot wounds, and serious stabs heal within a day</p><p>Unfortunately, loss of fingers and limbs do not heal</p><p>Has super strength; can easily lift a small car and toss it, jump very high, and run fast (even in human form)</p><p>Heightened senses; hearing, sight, smell, etc. Incredible night vision, even while in human form Ages normally, like a human, do not have immortality Cannot be killed unless the brain is disconnected from the body, the heart is physically removed from the body or burnt with fire.  Yeah, that's All I Have." I Said. She Just Stood there, Dumbfounded. "OMG! I Didn't Know That!" She Said. "But You're A Werewolf, You Should Know  This," I Said, "Yeah, But, I Didn't Pay Attention In Pack School." She Said, Blushing. "Well, You learned Some More Things About Werewolves," I Said. Pretty Soon Our Grades Came Back, Mines Was Another A+, But I Noticed Willa Crumbled Hers Up. "A Stupid F!" She Whispered. "Willa, Just calm Down, It's Just A Grade!" I Said. "It's Not Just A Grade, I Can't Keep Failing, Or Wendy Is Going To Make Me Find ANother Mate, She Thinks Bucky's The Reason I'm Failing," She Said Crying. "Willa, Calm Down," I Said. I Helped Show Her How To Make It into An A-. "Thanks, K.C.," She Said. Oh If Only She Knew What I Was Planning, here Comes Plan B. </p><p>Welp! There Some Werewolf Facts For You! And Also What Do You K.C.'s Planning???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Who Are You?? (Featuring The NAAT As Themselves)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School When A Strange Woman (Jade) Bumped Into Me. "Excuse Me, Aren't You Going To Apologize?" She Asked Me. "EXCUSE ME?! ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!!" I Said. "Whoa, Calm Down Chick, you Do Not Want To Mess With Jade" A Dude (Robbie) Said. "And Why not?" I Asked Him. "She Own Scissors, And Their Sharp," Another Boy (Beck) Said. "Well, I have Sharp Claws And Fangs, So Her Scissors Should Be Useless," I Muttered, They Both At Me Confused. But Left It At That. I Continued Walking Until I Bumped Into Vivian. "Sorry, Vivi, I Wasn't Looking Where I Was Going," I Said. "Wolfie (A/N: Only Bucky And Her Friends Can Call Her Wolfie Or Smol Bean), It's Okay! I Wasn't Paying Attention, You Helped Me Snap Back To The Reality Of School," She Groaned. "Wanna Ditch?" I Asked Her. "Sure! Anything to get Out of Hearing J.C.'s Dumb Reports He  Goes On The Whole Class Period!" She Over Dramatically Flopped On The Floor. "Vivi, get Up!" I Said, Laughing. "Anyways, Let's See If Wywy Wants To Skip!" She Said (A/N: The Chapters That Are Titled Who Are You? Have Special Guest Such As Chandler, Pearce, Ariel, And The NAAT). "Okay!" I Said. We Walked Until We Saw A Girl With Black Hair( Tori, For Those Who Didn't Know) And A Girl With Long brown Curls (Kaylie), Teasing Wyatt For His Wolf Claws, or As They Call It Nails. "HEY LEAVE MY BROTHER!" I Shouted. They turned Around. "Or Else What??" Kaylie Asked. "Simple, You See Those Lockers  Over There?" I Asked Them, Pointing To The Lockers I Had Scratched On The Wolves' First Day. "Yeah? What About Them?" Tori Asked Me. "I Scratched Them On My First Day Of School, Now I Don't Wanna Have To Scratch You As Well," I Said. They both Ran Off In Fear. "Anyways, Wywy Do You Wanna Skip?" I Asked Him. "Sure, Anything To Get out My Class Test, I Already failed The Last Test." He Said. "Well, Let's Go See If  Snowflake Wants To Skip (A/N: Snowflake Is A Horrible Nick Name For Wynter, But I'm Using It.)" I Said. "Hey, Snowflake! You Wanna Skip?" Wyatt Asked "Sure!" She Said. We Decided To Walk Around Seabrook When A Grown Man And A Girl With Short Black Curls (Michael And China Anne) Stopped Us. "Shouldn't You Four Be In Class?" The Man Asked. "Nope!" I Lied.  We Tried To Walk Past them But They Seemed To Have Built A Wall On the Door. "Please, Move, Or Else," I Said. Not Intimidated By Them. "Or Else?" China Anne Asked Me. "You See Those Lockers, I Scratched Them And I Really Don't To Have To Scratch You As Well, I Really Don't," I Said. Soon They Moved And We Walked Out, Only To See 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓪 Being Held By A Girl  With Red Hair (Cat) And A Smaller Girl With Dirty Blonde Curls (Nazzy) "OKAY PEOPLE, SERIOUSLY WHO THE HECK ARE YOU??" I Shouted. "We're The NAAT, And You've Literally Threatened 7 Members, Why?" The Red Head Asked Me. "Simple, cause I'm A Werewolf And I Can Do Whatever I Please." I Said. Soon After Getting To Know The NAAT We Became Really Good Friends, Please Don't Let More Strangers Come, Please (I'm Sorry ๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα I Can't Promise That, But I Just now  Noticed That The Past 3 Chapters Didn't Have Bucky In Them, Well He's On Vacation, So Yeah, He's Going To Be In The Next Chapter, I Promise But I NEED IDEAS!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A New Song/ Another Bad Grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Sitting In My Room, Writing A New Song Since I Was Bored And Bucky Still Wasn't Back From his Vacation. I Mean He Missed A Lot Of Drama. I Grabbed My Guitar So That I Could Be Able To Try And Sing It. (Song: What To Do, By Demi Lovato) " Tell me what to do, ooh, about you<br/>I already know,<br/>I can see it in your eyes when you's tellin' the truth<br/>'Cause it's been a long time comin'<br/>So where you runnin' to?<br/>Tell me what to do, oohh, about you</p><p>You've got your way of speaking<br/>Even the air you're breathin'<br/>You could be anything<br/>But you don't know what to believe in<br/>You got the world before you<br/>If I could only show you<br/>That you don't know what to do<br/>Tell me what to do, ooh, about you<br/>Somethin' on your mind,<br/>Baby all of the time, you can ming on a room<br/>This day has been a long time comin'<br/>I say it's nothing new<br/>So tell me what to do, ooh, about you<br/>You've got your way of speaking<br/>Even the air you're breathin'<br/>You could be anything<br/>But you don't know what to believe in<br/>You got the world before you<br/>If I could only show you<br/>That you don't know what to do<br/>You think about it<br/>Can you ever change, finish what you've started<br/>Make me wanna stay, tied up conversation<br/>Show me something real, find out what your part is<br/>Play it how you feel<br/>Tell me what to do, ooh, about you<br/>Is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two<br/>'Cause it's been a long time comin'<br/>I can't stop lovin' you, yeah<br/>Tell me what to do, ooh, about you<br/>You've got your way of speaking<br/>Even the air you're breathin'<br/>You could be anything<br/>But you don't know what to believe in<br/>You got the world before you<br/>If I could only show you<br/>That you don't know what to do<br/>You could be anything<br/>But you don't know what to believe in<br/>(You got the world before you) World before you<br/>(If I could only show you) Show you<br/>That you don't know what to do" I Was Busying Singing That I Didn't Notice Bucky Was Standing At The Door. "So, Who's The Song For?" He Asked Kissing My Cheek. "No One, I'm Just Trying Different Types Of Music," I Said Wrapping My Arms Around His Waist. "I Missed Your Voice" He Whispered Kissing My Face. "I've Missed You!" I Said Hugging Him Tighter. I Really Missed Him. Why Did He Have To Go On A Vacation? He Missed A Lot Of Drama. "Well, Let's Go To School." He Said Kissing My Cheek.  "Do I Have to?" I Asked Him. "Yes, You Do," He Said Pulling Me Up From My Bed. I Groaned As I Stood Up. "Let's Go, Love," He Said.  "Okay Class We Have A Test On The Gift Of The Magi I Hope You've Been Reading." Mrs. Jones (English) Said. I Just guessed The Whole Time. When My Test Was Passed Back, I Got A F+! How Is That Even Possible? "Miss ๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα You Didn't Try Hard Enough." She Said. "But I Did!! I Tried My hardest!" I Said. I Cannot Believe I Failed. "Miss ๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα You Can't Keep Guessing, You Need To Try Harder." She Said. I Walked Out Of The Classroom, I Didn't Even Hear Her Try To Stop Me. I Just Climbed Into The Air Vent, Hoping To Get Sick. I Sat There For 8 Hours, I Forgot The Air Vent Makes Me Sleepy. I Soon Fell Asleep. "๖ۣۜWΐℓℓα! Wolfie! Come On! Not This Again!" Bucky's Voice Woke Me Up. I Looked At My Clock. The Time Was 12:00 am. I Fell Asleep At 4:00 pm, And I Climbed In Here At 8:00 am. So If I Do The Math I Was Sitting In Here Awake For 8 Hours And I Was Sleep For 8 Hours, So I Was In The Air vent For 16 Hours... So...Cold... "So..Cold..." I muttered Rubbing My Arms For Warmth. I Decided To Get Him To Realize Where I Was, I Would Have To Sing A Song. (Song: Me, Myself, And Time By Demi Lovato) Even Though I Was Cold, I Could Still Sing </p><p>"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,</p><p>Just like my attitude<br/>I can take my laptop record a snapshot<br/>And change your point of view<br/>I just entered this brand new world<br/>And I'm so open hearted<br/>I know I've got a long way to go but I<br/>I'm just getting started<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>I go where life takes me,<br/>But some days it makes me want to change my direction<br/>Sometimes it gets lonely,<br/>But I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br/>I just entered this brand new world<br/>And I'm so open hearted<br/>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm<br/>I'm just getting started<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>And baby there is nothing like this moment<br/>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br/>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken<br/>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br/>Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find<br/>Myself and time.<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>I'll find myself in time,<br/>I know I'll find myself in time" Pretty Soon The Air Vent Was Opened. "Willa! Why Are You Always Sitting In The Air Vent?" He Asked Me. "I'unno, I Just Come To Clear My Mind," I Said, Sitting Down In The English Classroom. "Oh, You Dropped This, An F+? How Is That Even Possible?" He Asked, Seeing My Test Results. "Well, I Don't Know! I'm Trying Really hard!" I Said. "You're Not Trying Hard Enough!" He Shouted. "Really?! It Seems As If You're Calling me Stupid!" I Shouted. "I'm Not! I'm Just Saying That You Need-" "Save It! You'll Need It For Your New Girlfriend!" I Shouted. "Willa, Are You Breaking Up With Me?!" He Asked. "Yes?!" I Shouted. (New Song: Wouldn't Change A Thing By Demi Lovato And Joe Jonas).  "[Willa(Bucky):]<br/>It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say<br/>His mind is somewhere far away<br/>And I don't know how to get there<br/>It's like all he wants is to chill out<br/>(She's way too serious)<br/>Makes me wanna pull all my hair out<br/>(She's always in a rush and interrupting)<br/>Like he doesn't even care<br/>(Like she doesn't even care)<br/>[Willa + Bucky:]<br/>You, me<br/>We're face to face<br/>But we don't see eye to eye<br/>Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)<br/>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br/>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br/>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br/>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br/>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br/>And I wouldn't change a thing<br/>[Bucky:]<br/>She's always trying to save the day<br/>Just wanna let my music play<br/>She's all or nothing<br/>But my feelings never change<br/>[Willa (Bucky:)]<br/>Why does he try to read my mind?<br/>(I try to read her mind)<br/>It's not good to psychoanalyze<br/>(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)<br/>That's what all of my friends say<br/>(That's what all of my friends say)<br/>[Willa+ Bucky:]<br/>You, me<br/>We're face to face<br/>But we don't see eye to eye<br/>Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)<br/>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br/>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br/>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br/>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br/>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br/>And I wouldn't change a thing<br/>[B:] When I'm yes, she's no<br/>[W:] When I hold on, he just lets go<br/>[W + B:] We're perfectly imperfect<br/>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<br/>Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)<br/>You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)<br/>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br/>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br/>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br/>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br/>And I wouldn't change a thing<br/>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br/>We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)<br/>We're like different stars (like different stars)<br/>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br/>And I wouldn't change a<br/>Wouldn't change a thing" I Just Cried, I Had Broken My Own Heart And Now Bucky Would Go Back To Ignoring Me. I Began To Throw All The Stuff He gave Me! I Lied Down on My Bed And Cried Myself To Sleep.<br/>Bucky's Pov</p><p>I Don't Understand, Did I Do Something Wrong? Oh Wait I Did, I Should've Just Given her The Paper! Now I'm Going To Try And Win Her Back. Wait A Minute, K.C. Grades The English Tests. All Of These Answers Are Correct! Was This Part Of Her Plan? To Break Us up With Her Grades? This Is All Her Fault! She Made This Grade So I Would Get Mad At Willa! I Have To Tell Wyatt Since Willa Won't Talk To Me</p><p>pom pom🎉🎉(Bucky)</p><p>wywy🐺🐺(Wyatt)</p><p>pom pom🎉🎉: Hey Wyatt</p><p>wywy🐺🐺: Hey Bucky, Willa Said You Guys Broke Up.</p><p>pom pom🎉🎉: Yeah, It turns Willa Had Passed Her Test, But K.C. Made Her Grade Bad So That I Got Mad At Her.</p><p> </p><p>smol bean🐺🍉💝🖤: Why Am I here??</p><p>wywy🐺🐺: Bucky Has Something He Wants To Tell You, Oh And Don't Even Try To Leave The Chat, Or Else I'll Tell Wendy</p><p>smol bean🐺🍉💝🖤: What Is It? (A/N: The Watermelon Is Supposed To Replace A Bean, I Couldn't Find 1)</p><p> </p><p>smol bean🐺🍉💝🖤: So, We Broke Up For No Random Reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Who Are You??? (Featuring China Anne, And Lauryn McClain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Huge Author's Note Read before Continuing: This Is Set in The Time Before The Werewolves Came, Basically In Zombies 1, I Only Included It Because Bucky's In It)</p><p>China's Pov</p><p> I Woke Up In A Strangely Perfect Bedroom. Five Seconds Ago I Was Forced To Clean My Room. "Give Me A F Give An I Give Me A R-S-T! It's The First Day of Freshman For Me, Me, Me!" A Girl With Blonde Hair Was Doing Some Strange Cheer. "Oh! hi, I Didn't See You There" She Said Staring At Me. "Uh, Hello," I Said. I Stood Up. "I'm Addison Who Are You??" She Asked Me. "I'm China," I Said. "Okay, Well We Have To Get You Ready For School!" She Exclaimed Smiling. I Just Followed Her. Where Were Lauryn And Sierra??. Oh Well, Time To Get Ready For Freshman Year I Guess...</p><p>Lauryn's Pov</p><p>I Woke Up In A Strange Room, All I Saw Was A Wonderful Drawing Of A Football And A Terrible Drawing Of A Kid. Who Drew That? "Hi, I'm Zed, And Yeah, I'm A Zombie" A Boy With Green Hair Said. "Are You Talking To Me??" I Asked Him. "Uh-Huh,"  He Said. "Today's The First Day Of Freshman year, And I'm Going Out For The Football Team  They Have, I'm hoping To Make It." He Said, As If I Cared. "Well, I Hope You Make The Team, I'm Sure You Will," I Said. I Looked In The Mirror, I Had Green Hair And Pale Skin, And I Was A Black And Red Shirt With Blue Jeans, And My Shoes Were Red And Lauryn, What Was I?? Was I A Zombie Like Him??? I Guess I Am, Where's China And Sierra??? "Anyways Lauryn We Have To Get Ready," He Said.</p><p>Addison's Pov</p><p> China Finally Got Ready And We Were Off To School(Song: My year- ZOMBIES CAST) </p><p>I'm fired up<br/>Tryouts today<br/>I'm going to blow 'em away yeah<br/>Dad says I can't go wrong no<br/>As long as I keep this on oh<br/>Seabrook's been the best like forever<br/>Moms counting on me no pressure<br/>Cheer's in my family genes<br/>Come on lets do this thing<br/>(Zed)<br/>Now what up everybody<br/>Let me set the scene<br/>Fresh new start for your boy young z<br/>You saw pops for a dad he's cool<br/>He's just a little stressed about my first day of school<br/>They say "be careful those humans can be mean"<br/>But I'm still going out for the football team<br/>This might look rough but it's home sweet home<br/>Just a little bit of dust and a little bit of mold<br/>But it ain't so bad on this side of tracks<br/>We make it work with a little bit of swag<br/>(China)<br/>On this side we can all keep winning<br/>If we just try to fit in<br/>Watch it come together<br/>Be the best one ever<br/>Because it's my time<br/>This is going to be my year<br/>(Everyone)<br/>Been waiting for this moment<br/>Yeah I'm gonna own it<br/>You can watch me shine<br/>This is gonna be my year<br/>My year my year<br/>My my my year<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>(Zed)<br/>Now let me introduce you to my friend Eliza<br/>(Eliza)<br/>We'll never be accepted zombies need to rise up<br/>Fight the good fight stand for whats right<br/>We get the worst jobs and a curfew at night<br/>They make us wear uniforms that all look the same<br/>Why's it just us being treated this way<br/>I say we stick it to their institution<br/>You want justice we need a revolution<br/>(Zed)<br/>Yeah you got a point but today's an improvement<br/>Cause baby steps is still movement<br/>Hey Bonzo come and spit a verse<br/>(Bonzo)<br/>A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon<br/>Ziggity got goat zag ziggy got zong<br/>(Lauryn)<br/>He just dropped that in zombie<br/>(Zed)<br/>Yeah all he said is he's hungry<br/>(Addison)<br/>My cuz bucky's the man<br/>Look at how perfect he lands<br/>Our very own cheer rock star<br/>(Bucky)<br/>No more autographs please stay where you are<br/>Another year and I only get better<br/>Another cheer another varsity letter<br/>This year we just can't loose<br/>Well I'm gonna win you'all can come too<br/>(Everyone)<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>My year<br/>Watch it come together<br/>Be the best one ever<br/>Because it's my time<br/>This is gonna be my year<br/>Been waiting for this moment<br/>Yeah I'm gonna own it<br/>You can watch me shine<br/>This is gonna be my year<br/>My year My year<br/>My year My year<br/>My my my year<br/>My year My year<br/>(China)<br/>This is gonna be my year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bucky Gets His Revenge/ Willa Attempts Su*c*de *Trigger Warning: Contains Suicide Attempt*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>(Trigger Warning: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS) (A/N: Quotev Deleted My Orginal Version SO I Have To Rewrite It.)</p><p>I Was Walking To School, Planning My Revenge On K.C., I Was So Mad! She Made Me And Willa Break Up! She Makes Me Wanna Scream. I Felt So Angry! I Walked Over To K.C.'s Locker. I Placed A Bucket of Red Paint In There. As Soon As She Opens It, Paint Will Fall On Her. I Waited Patiently For Her. Soon She Opened Her Locker. Red Paint Spilled Everywhere. Soon The Whole School Was Laughing. I Now Saw The Name On The Paint can 'Willa Lykensen' OMG! She's Is Going To Blame Willa For This! I Paced The Floor. I Had To Warn Willa! She's Been Through Enough Already, She Can't Go Through This Too!</p><p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School When K.C. Walked Over To Me. "YOU BRAT!! LOOK AT ME!!" I Noticed She Was Covered In Blood... My paint Can! That can Has All The Blood I've Lost Due To C*tt*ng Myself. "Oops!" I Muttered Grabbing Towels And Wiping It Off Of Her. "Why Don't You Just Die?" She Asked Me, Storming Off To Change Clothes. (WARNING: DON'T READ FURTHER IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED OR JUST DON'T LIKE  THE CHAPTER SO FAR, HAS  SU*C*DE) I Thought About What She Said. Why Don't I? I Began To Walk For Some time Until I Came Across Some Rope. I Grabbed It And Began Tying It To The Tree. I Began To tie A Small Knot, One Big Enough For The Rope To Go Around My Neck. I Was About  To Climb The Tree And Jump Off Until K.C. Came With Ms. Lee Close Behind. "WILLA LYKENSEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Ms. Lee Shouted. I Felt Her Strong Hands  On My Arms As K.C. Took The Rope Off My Neck. "LET ME!" I Screamed Trying To Get Out Of Her Grip. "No! Most Certainly Not! Who On Earth Told You To Do That??" She Asked. "Well, That's A Very Long Story..." I Said Squriming In Her Grip. "Well, I'm Sure Our Detention Monitor Would Love To Hear It," She Said Dragging Me Off. I Continued To Fight Her Grip until We Got To Detention. I Stopped Fighting When I Saw Bucky. "He's The Detention Monitor, You Can Tell Him Your Story!" She Said, Walking Off. "What Story?" He Asked Me. I Looked At The Ground. "Willa, What Is She Talking About??" He Asked, Lifting My Head. Even Though We Broke Up, He Still Held Some Power Over Me, Being My Mutual Mate And All. "Well...Let's Just Say It Wasn't A Good Story." I Muttered Looking At The Floor. "Well?" He Asked Me. I Explained The Whole Story To Him. "Willa, Why Would You?" He Asked Rubbing My Hair. "No Reason, I Think," I Said. I Sat Down. For A While There Was Just Silence. I Began To Start humming The New Song I Was Writing. "I used to shut my door<br/>While my mother screamed in the kitchen<br/>I'd turn the music up, get high and try not to listen to every little fight<br/>'Cause neither one was right<br/>I swore I'd never be like them<br/>But I was just a kid back then<br/>The older I get the more that I see<br/>My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me<br/>'Cause loving is hard, it don't always work<br/>You just try your best not to get hurt<br/>I used to be mad but now I know<br/>Sometimes it's better to let someone go<br/>It just hadn't hit me yet<br/>The older I get<br/>I used to wonder why, why they could never be happy<br/>I used to close my eyes and pray for a whole 'nother family<br/>Where everything was fine, one that felt like mine<br/>I swore I'd never be like them<br/>But I was just a kid back then<br/>The older I get the more that I see<br/>My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me<br/>And loving is hard, it don't always work<br/>You just try your best not to get hurt<br/>I used to be mad but now I know<br/>Sometimes it's better to let someone go<br/>It just hadn't hit me yet<br/>The older I get<br/>The older I get the more that I see<br/>My parents aren't heroes, they're just like me<br/>And loving is hard, it don't always work<br/>You just try your best not to get hurt<br/>I used to be mad but now I know<br/>Sometimes it's better to let someone go<br/>It just hadn't hit me yet<br/>The older I get" I Just Zoned Out While Singing. I Was Having The Worst Flashbacks Ever. My Mother And Father Arguing, Them  Sending Wyatt Away Every Year For No Reason, it Was To Hard To Bear It All. I Felt hands Rubbing My Cheeks And Reality Hit Hard. I Was Still In Detention, I Was Still Having Flashbacks, I Was Still A Huge Mess. "Willa, Wolfie, I'm Sorry I Got Angry At You I Didn't Mean To, K.C. Just Made Me So Mad! I Really Miss You, Will You Be My girlfriend Again?" Bucky Asked Me, Rubbing My face. "I Would Be Honored," I Said Kissing His Forehead. (WELP I GAVE SOME TRIGGER WARNINGS I'LL SEE IF QUOTEV DELETES IT THIS TIME!) (Song: Older Sasha Sloan)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. And Thus, Our Great Story Dear Readers, Has To End With: K.C. Realizing Her Mistakes, And Willa And Bucky Are Going To College!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To School On My Graduation Day, Excited To Finally Leave High school. I Was No Longer The 15-year-old Alpha Who Was Scared of Humans, Zombies, And Silver. I Was NowAn 18-year-old Alpha Who Has Experienced More Than Most Alphas have To Experience; Bullying, Constantly turning to an Air Vent For Comfort, Attempted Suicide, And I Have Managed To Write 4 Songs, I Could Possibly have A Music Career, I Would If Wendy Didn't Disapprove Of Me Singing, She Think's Its Part Of The Reason I'm Failing, That And Bucky. But! But I'm Graduating So I'll Try Not To Think About All That! Oh Well! I Walked Into The School When K.C Walked Over To Me. "Hello, K.C. How Are You??" I Asked Her. "Willa, listen, I'm Really Sorry About Those Three Years I Spent Trying To Get Revenge, I Know You Probably Hate Me, But I Just Now Realize That I Wasn't Trying To Make Friends, Or Keep Them, I Was Using Them. And I Feel So Terrible, I Really Just Want You To Forgive me." She Said. "Well, All Is Forgiven! I Forgive You!" I Said Hugging Her. "Now C'mon We Have To Get Ready!   We're Graduating!" I Said Dragging Her Off. I Forgot How Much Fun I Could Have With Friends! "Willa, I Just Can't Believe We're Graduating, We've Come Along Way To Get Here!" Vivi Said As She Walked Over To Join Us. "I Know!! It's Almost like Yesterday We Started High School!" snowflake Said. The Four Of Us Continued The Conversation Until The Bell Rang. "UGH! Class!" We Groaned. We Walked Over To Our Class. "Well, Class, Today Is The Last Time I'll Be Teaching You" The Teacher Said. We All Cheered, But Silently. Soon The Long Waited Announcement Came. "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE HEAD TO THE AUDTORIOUM FOR YOUR DIPLOMAS!" Ms. Lee Sounded Happy.  After We Got Our Diplomas The Four Of Us Began To Talk About College. We Were Unaware That The Boys Decided To Play A Prank On Us. (Hint: K.C. And Luther Are Dating And Vivi And Tracey Are Dating! SHIP NUMBER 4! ONLY  6 MORE!) We Were All Sitting Down, When A Bucket Of Dirt, Water, And Slime Was poured On Our Heads. Who The? ( Well, Bucky, Tracey, Nate, And Luther, I Hope You've Been Going To The Gym, Cause You're Gonna Need To Run!)  "WHO DID THAT?!" I Yelled. I Had My Rights To Yell. Soon I Caught Eye Of Who Did It. "Excuse Me, But Would You Mind Explaining What The Heck This Was For?!" I Asked Tapping Bucky's Shoulder. "Oooh, Uhhhh, No one?" He Said Backing Away. I Tackled Him. Soon After A Very Strange Tumble, He Was On Top And He Began To Tickle me. "STOP!! STOP!!!" I Screamed, Trying Not To Laugh. "Apologize For Tackling Me!" He Said. "Not Until You Apologize For That little Stunt You Pulled!" I Said Trying To Push him Off. I Failed. He Continued For A While Until I Screamed "SORRY!!!". He Then Stopped And Began Kissing My Cheek. I Hugged Him Tightly.  Me And The Other Girls (Hmmmm Gang Name: Sweet But Fierce Girls. Oooh, I Like That!) Were Picking Colleges, "Hows About We All Go To Different Colleges??" KK (K.C.'s Nickname) Recommended. "That Wouldn't Be fair, We Should All GoTo The Same College." Snowflake Chimed In. " I Agree With KK, We Can Still Video Chat, Like Evey. Single. Day" Vivi Said. All Eyes Were On Me. If I Sided With Snowflake It Would Be A Tie. But If I Didn't KK Would Win. "I Think That those Who Want To Go To A Separate College Can Go, But if We Really Wanna  Stay together, We Should Go To the Same College, But It's Not My Choice," I Said. We All Decided To Go To Zombie Town University. (Thanks to AnimeAlpha started school For The College name).  Of Course, The Boys Had To Choose The Same College. </p><p> Quick New Cast<br/>Michael Jackson As Mackie Son Of Merida<br/>China Anne McClain As Lexi Hook, Harry hook's Little Sis<br/>Dove Cameron As Alessandra Daughter Of Ariel<br/>Sofia Carson As Amelia Witch, Uma Witch's Little Sister<br/>Brenna D'Amico As Giselle LeGume, Gil LeGume's Little Sister<br/>Vivi's Pov</p><p>We Are Now College Freshmen! The Sweet But Fierce Girls Have Come A Very Long Way. We All Just gasped At the Sight of Zombie Town University. "Woah! We're Actually Here!!!!!" Wolfie Squealed (smol bean/Wolfie: Willa. KK: K.C. Snowflake: Wynter. Vivi: Vivian) "We Made It!!!!!" KK Said. The Four Of Us Climbed Out of The Car. "Welcome To Zombie Town University, Here Are Your Dorms" The Dean Said. She Wore A Sweet Smile.  "I Got Some Alessandra" KK Said. "I Got Lexi," I Said. "I Got Mackie And Giselle" smol bean Said. "I Got Amelia" Snowflake Said. "Wow, Willa You Are So Unlucky," I Said. "Yeah, Hey! We All Live Close To Each Other!!" She Said Taking Our Minds off The Topic.  I Walked Into My Dorm And Saw A Girl Painting Her Nails. "Hello Vivian, I'm Lexi," She Said. "Hello, Lexi!" I Said Setting My Stuff Down On My Side Of The Room. "So, Vivian, Are You From Here??" She Asked Me. "No, I Live In The Forbidden Forest I'm Just Going To College Here! Are You From Here?" I Asked Her. "Nope, I'm From The Isle Of The Lost. But I Went To High School In Auradon." She Said. "I Went To Seabrook High," I Said. "Nice," She Said.</p><p>Wynter's Pov</p><p>I Walked Into My Dorm Only To See A Girl With A Sword At The Door. "Who Are You?" She Asked Me. "Wynter, And I Believe This Is Also My Dorm." I Said Trying To Get Her To Put The Sword Down. "Oh! So Sorry!! I'm Amelia Witch, I Just Thought That You Were A Freak-ish boy Trying To Go Out With Me." She Said Putting The Sword Away. "Nope!" I Said Flopping On My Bed. "So, Wynter, What Are You?" She Asked, Eyeing My Claws And Markings. "I'm A Proud Female Werewolf!" I Said. "Okay, So...How Did You Become A Werewolf?" She Asked Me. "I Was Born A Werewolf, My Dad However Was Human So He  Neglected The Fact That I Was Born... I Still Don't Know Where Or Who He Is" I Said, Tear Filling My Eyes. "Oh, Sorry I Brought It Up." She Said. "Oh, It's Okay!" I Said, I Was Lying. It Was Not Okay, I Didn't Want Her To Know Though. But She Figured It Out. "Hey, Wynter, I Am So Sorry I Brought That Up. Please Don't Cry." She Said, Rubbing My Back. I Soon Fell Asleep. Oh When Will This Cruel Day End?!</p><p>Narrator's Pov</p><p>Once Our Dear Friends Met Their Roommates, They All Fell Vast Asleep. Lexi, Mackie, Giselle, Amelia, And Alessandra All Walked Out Of The Room.  Amelia Texted Her Friends; Giselle And Lexi (Real name Alexia). She Told them About her Encounter With Wynter And Learning About Her Dad. They texted Back; Well, Go Find Her Dad And Beat Him Up! Well, That Was Lexi's Answer. Lexi Was Always Quick To Violence. Giselle's Answer Was: Just go And Talk It Out With Him, Don't Listen To Lexi. Good Ol' Giselle, She Was Smarter Than Her Brother, And She Spent More Time Thinking Thing Through Than Lexi. Amelia Responded: I'll Try Not to Listen to Lexi. She Laughed As Lexi began To Send Crying Emojis. "Oh Lexi" She Muttered As She Turned And Saw Wynter Was Tossing And Turning In Her Sleep. "Shhh, Wynter, Shhhh" She Tried Her Best To Calm Wynter Down. (Okay People! I'm Just Going To Say, This Story Isn't Actually Over, I Might End Up Making It 1,000 Chapters Long, Please Don't hate Me For It- ꧁༒𝒲𝑜𝓁𝒻𝒾𝑒༒꧂)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. First day !!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa's POV</p><p>I Woke Up To Wyatt Yelling In My Ear. "WAKE UP, BABY SIS!". "I'm Up!" I Said Climbing Out Of Bed. People Think I'm Older Because I'm Taller, But I'm Actually 30 minutes Younger. I Got Dressed (Outfit Above That Willa's outfit) And Headed To My Dorm, yes For The First Night I Didn't Want To Sleep In The Dorms, But Now I Have To Sleep In The Dorm. I Managed To Sneak In, But Mackie Was Awake. "Hello Willa! Where Were You Last Night?!" He Whispered Asked, Cause Giselle Was Still Asleep. "I Slept At The WolfDen, I Didn't Feel Comfortable Sleeping Here Last Night, But Now I Wanna, Mainly Because Of Wyatt" I Muttered. He Seemed To leave It At That. Soon Giselle Woke Up To The Sound Of the Doorbell. Wynter! "Hello, Is Anybody here?!" Wynter Asked "Yes, Wynter, I'll Be There In A Bit," I Said Grabbing My back Pack. "Hey, Wolfie! Ready For Our First Day Of College?!" She Asked. She Was Wearing A Pink Top With A Pink Skirt, Some Pink heels Some White Ring Earrings, Some Pink Scruniches, And She Had Pink School Supplies. "Well, I Live The Pink Vibe!" I Said. "Girl, I Love The Gaxaly Vibe!" She Said. We Walked All The Way To Vivian's Dorm. "Vivi!" I Shouted She Came out Wearing A Seafoam Green Top, With A Matching Cap, Some Black leggings, She Also Had A Pink Watch And Pink And Black Scrunchies And Some Seafoam Green Shoes. "Let's go get KK!" I Said. We Walked To KK's Dorm. She Was Wearing A White Top With A butterfly On It And She Was Wearing A Goldish Yellow Plaid Skirts. "Well, Let's Start College Right!" KK Said. All Was Going Well Until A Boy Pushed Wynter Into The Locker. "Hey! Leave Her Alone!" I Siad, My Voice Quavering As I Had Been Bullied Before, I Couldn't Let It Happen To Wynter. Wait Why Is He Staring At Me? Willa, Calm Down! You're Probably Just imagining It! Yeah! But Do The Hallucinations Come Speeding Towards me?! "What Was That?"  He Asked Me, Pushing Me Harder Against The Locker. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" I Said Pushing Him Off Of Me. "Willa, Don'tSweat It, I'm Okay," Wynter Said, Trying To Calm Me Down. Why Would I Calm Down ?! He Pushed Me Until I Could Feel THe Sharp Parts Piercing Into My Skin. "STOP!!" I Heard A Voice Tell Him To Stop. I Turned Around To Se Wyatt. "Why Should I?" He Asked Him. Wyatt Tackled Him, After Seeing The Blood Dripping Down My Back. I Felt Bucky's Big Strong Hands Guide My Lightheaded Body To The Nurses' office. "She Has Minor Injuries,  She'll Survive, That Locker Took A Big Piece Of Her Skin." The Nurse Explained After I Had Woke. I Promised Bucky That I Would Walk To Straight To Class. But I Lied, Instead I Climbed Into The Air Vent, I Decided To Sing One Of The Songs I haven't Sung Since High School (Song: Me Myself And Time By Deni Lovato) </p><p>"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,</p><p>Just like my attitude<br/>I can take my laptop record a snapshot<br/>And change your point of view<br/>I just entered this brand new world<br/>And I'm so open hearted<br/>I know I've got a long way to go but I<br/>I'm just getting started<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>I go where life takes me,<br/>But some days it makes me want to change my direction<br/>Sometimes it gets lonely,<br/>But I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br/>I just entered this brand new world<br/>And I'm so open hearted<br/>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm<br/>I'm just getting started<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>And baby there is nothing like this moment<br/>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br/>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken<br/>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br/>Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find<br/>Myself and time.<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br/>Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br/>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br/>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br/>And I know everything will be fine<br/>With me, myself and time.<br/>I'll find myself in time,<br/>I know I'll find myself in time" I Finished Singing And Could Here Voices Surrounding The Air Vent. "Whoever That Was Singing Come Out Now!" The Dean Said. "Yes?" I Asked Him Climbing Out. (I Mentioned This In Another Book, Willa And Wyatt's Dad's FC Is Michael Jackson, Whilst Their Mom's Is Sarah Jeffery) "Wolfie?" He Whispered. Was This My Dad? Instead Of My So-Called Fake Dad? "Dad?!" I Asked Hugging Him. "Please, Sing AgainYour Voice Is Beautiful" He Whispered Hugging Me, "Okay, I'll Sing Something Else," I Said, Had He Actually Liked My Singing??  "<br/>"Breath you out, breath you in<br/>You keep coming back to tell me<br/>You're the one who could have been</p><p>In my eyes I see it oh so clear<br/>It was long ago and far away<br/>But it never disappears<br/>I try to put it in the past<br/>Hold on to myself and so look back<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>So let me go just let me fly away<br/>Let me feel the space between us<br/>Growing deeper and much darker every day<br/>Watch me now and I'll be someone new<br/>My heart will be unbroken<br/>It will open up for everyone but you<br/>Even when I cross the line<br/>It's like a lie I've told a thousand times<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>(From under, from under, from under)<br/>Part of me still believes<br/>When you say you're gonna stick around<br/>And part of me still believes<br/>We can find a way to work it out<br/>But I know that we tried everything we could try<br/>So let's just say goodbye forever<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna dream about<br/>All the things that never were<br/>Maybe I can live without<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>I don't wanna feel the pain<br/>What good would it do me now<br/>I'll get it all figured out<br/>When I'm out from under<br/>When I'm out from under"( Song: Out Fro Under By Joanna) I Finished Singing And A Woman Walked Over Holding Wyatt By His Ear. "Sir, This Boy Got Into A Fight, I Think He Needs To Be Punished" SheSaid It In A Playful Tone. "Okay!" He Said Walking Over To Wyatt. He Began To tickle Him! "STOP!!!!!!" Wyatt Screamed, Laughing.  "Mom? Is That You?" I Asked The Woman. "Yes, Honey!" She Said, Soon Dad Stopped Tickling Wyatt. "How Are My favorite Twins?" He Asked Hugging Us. "Not Great" We Both Said. "What's Wrong?" Mom Asked, Pulling Us Into Her Arms. "Well, We Were Abused For 12 Years" Wyatt Muttered.  "Oh, My Poor Babies!" Mom Said Kissing Our Foreheads Playfully. "mom, We have Class" I Whispered. "Oh, Sorry!" She Said, Blushing. I Walked Over To My Friends, Who Were Shocked. "Let's Get To Class!" Wynter Said. The Rest Of The Day Went Smoothly After That.  I Fell Asleep As Soon AsMy Head Hit The Pillow In My Dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First Week troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa POV </p><p>I woke up to my roommate useing a air horn and them screaming " WAKE UP" I threw a pillow at them. They threw it back. I groaned as i got up. I slowly shufled to the bathroom, unawaiting a shower. after i took my shower, I walked into my closet to go get dressed. I chose a pink-orange-and-purpleish sweatshirt, a big black scrunchie, a little black scrunchie, and a small purple scrunchie. I put on some black leggings and some black ankle boots. I walked to school, slowly dreading school. I walked into class, ready to learn (Not!) I was so bored of college and i had only been here a week. My friends noticed how tired and sluggish i was looking. "Wolfie, you okay?" wynter asked me. "yeah, i' fine" i said walking to my next class. I slowly dreaded today, sure it was the last day of this week's classes, i still dread it. I walked in the class and sat down next to the most popular kid in school, Alex had a bit of an attiude because of my lovley singing voice. "Hey, Willa, wanna work on are song together?" he asked me. "Sure, why not?" i said. soon after we had worked for an hour, he left and asked me to finish up. That lying jerk! he's using me! oh ill finish allright, ill finish the song i've been secretly working on. *time skip: homework turning in, by singing it* "Hey, Willa, where's my half?" he asked. "Oh! you don't have one, just listen, i think youll hate it!" I said grabbing my mic. (song: Beggin' on your knees-Victoria Justice) " You had it all<br/>The day you told me<br/>Told me you want me<br/>I had it all<br/>But let you fool me<br/>Fool me completely</p><p>Yeah I was so stupid<br/>To give you all my attention<br/>'Cause the way you played me<br/>Exposed your true intention<br/>'Cause one day<br/>I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br/>Yeah one day<br/>I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br/>You mess with me<br/>I'll mess with her<br/>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br/>Yeah one day<br/>You'll be beggin' on your knees for me<br/>So watch your back<br/>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br/>I've set the trap and when I am done<br/>Then you'll know what I've been through<br/>So oh mister player do you feel like the man now<br/>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<br/>'Cause one day<br/>I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br/>Yeah one day<br/>I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br/>You mess with me<br/>I'll mess with her<br/>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br/>Yeah one day<br/>You'll be beggin' on your knees for me<br/>I know I'm being bitter<br/>But I'mma drive you under<br/>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br/>But what you did to me, after you told me<br/>You never felt that way it was only just a game<br/>You had it all<br/>And one day<br/>And one day<br/>I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br/>(Beggin' on your knees for me)<br/>Yeah one day<br/>I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br/>(Crawling like a centipede)<br/>You mess with me<br/>I'll mess with her<br/>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br/>Yeah one day<br/>You'll be beggin' on your knees for me" Once i finished singing, grades were passed along. I got an A+, But Alex Got an F, cause now the teachers knew of his little game. I walked into my dorm and fell asleep as soon as i hit the pillow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Willa Runs Away And Book 1 Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: Yes! Book 1 Is Actually Over! Not Lying This Time!)</p><p>Willa's Pov</p><p>I Was Walking To My Next Class When Alex Pushed Me Against The Wall. "Willa Thanks To You I Failed!" He Roared. "Alex, That Was 2 Months Ago," I Said Pushing Him Off Me. I Felt His Hand Against My Face. He Did not! "You Did Not!" I Said. I Felt Him Punch My Stomach. I Gripped My Stomach And Crouched Down On The Ground In Pain. I'll Never Reach My Goal WWith All These Bullies! I Lied On The Ground, Alex Didn't See I Was In Pain So He Kicked My Stomach Multiple Times. I Could Only Hear KK Yelling For Him To Stop, And Soon I Could- Barely- Hear Bucky's Voice. "Wolfie *Inaudible Sound*" I Fainted before I Could Hear The Rest, While I Was Unconcious I Had A Vision. *In The Vision* "Willa!" Wait, Is That Alice? My Old Friend Who Was Human, She Moved To England And I Never Saw Her Again. "Alice?!" I Shouted. "Willa! Come Join me In England! You'll Be Safe And Well Respected." She Said. "But I'm The Alpha! I Can't Just Leave My Pack!" I Shouted. "Willa, Wyatt Is The Beta, Correct?! He Can become Alpha And Watch The Pack, You Can Join me In England!" Alice Said. "Okay, if You Say So, When I'm better, I'll Join You," I Said. *Legit In her Dorm 1 Hour Later* "She's Waking Up!" I Could Hear Mackie's Voice. "Ugh, What Happened?" I Asked Giselle. "You Fainted," She Said, Rubbing My Back When I Sat Up. (A/N: If Anyone's Wondering What Bucky Said Before She Passed Out, Me Too Welcome Aboard). Bucky Ran into The Room, -Wyatt Close Behind- And Wrapped His Arms Around Me. I Hugged Him Tightly, I Felt Well Enough TO Run To England, So It Was The Last Hug I Would Get From Him. *After Everybody Fell Asleep* I Got Up And Began Writing My note It Read: Hey Guys! I'm Running Away! I Cannot Stand College Life Anymore, And I've Been Banned From The Air Vents So, Goodbye!- Willa. I Began My Long Adventure To England</p><p>Bucky's Pov</p><p>Where Is Willa?! I Looked Around Until My Eyes Found A Note! "WYATT! WYNTER!" I Shouted The Two Ran in The Room Very Quickly. "Willa, Ran Away!" I Said. Wyatt's Eyes Grew Huge As He Re-read The Note. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?!" He Yelled.  We Have To Find Her, But Where Could She be??? (Oof! Left You on A Cliffhanger, They Might Not Find Her!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so welcome you guys you have reached the end of this book we hope you enjoyed this book and glad you stuck around for it   we all loved that  you did,  but you guys didn't think this was the end didn't you   hope you  love the next one as much as this one and this one gets more reads than the first</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I Loved Writing This, So I'm Adding This To Every Online Reading Website Out There</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>